Envers et contre tout
by Tashiya
Summary: "Apparemment, dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple..." - C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay. - Je sais bien, Dean. Inutile de me le répéter". Post 5x10. Dévasté par la mort des Harvell, Dean s'en prend à Cas. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie et la confiance entre les deux hommes... A sa manière.
1. Où étais-tu ?

**Titre :** Envers et contre tout

**Auteur** : Tashiya

**Résumé :**

"Apparemment dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Je sais bien, Dean. Inutile de me le répéter."

Dévasté par la mort d'Ellen et Jo, Dean s'emporte contre Castiel. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie et la confiance dans l'équipe... à sa manière.

**Disclaimer :** Le rating est élevé mais en réalité, il n'y a pas tant de violence et de sang que cela. En fait ça varie selon les chapitres. Supernatural ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ce scénario a été exploité en anglais mais à ma connaissance, pas en français. A la base, c'était un délire entre mon frère et moi et puis finalement, on a décidé qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien en faire profiter tout le monde.

Sam aurait pu dire à la seconde où le son du froissement de plumes retentit dans la pièce que les choses allaient mal tourner. Prostré dans un des fauteuils du salon de Bobby, un verre de whisky à la main et le regard vide, Dean fixait le mur opposé depuis plus de deux heures et il n'avait pas bougé, hormis pour remplir son verre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, Sam avait perdu le compte.

Ils étaient rentrés de Détroit le matin même. La veille, Jo se faisait éventrer par un chien de l'Enfer et elle et Ellen finissaient dans une explosion pour leur donner, à Dean et lui, cinq minutes d'avance. Cinq minutes. Depuis, Dean n'avait plus cessé de boire. Bobby avait disparu dans sa chambre, livide et muet de douleur lorsqu'ils étaient revenus seuls et Sam… Sam avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire, de fondre en larmes. Mais plus que tout, il était terrifié par l'attitude de Dean. Il avait vu ce regard vide, épuisé bien trop de fois auparavant, Dean était au bord de la rupture. Il avait aimé Jo. Peut-être pas consciemment ni de façon aussi forte que Cassie mais il l'avait aimée et il venait de la perdre de la pire des façons. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'armure ne se fendille définitivement.

Il n'aurait pas cru que ce moment arriverait aussi vite. Un courant d'air balaya soudain la pièce, emportant dans son sillage les piles de dossier et de notes rangées sur le bureau de Bobby.

« Bonjour Dean. »

De là où il se trouvait, Sam vit les yeux vides de son frère prendre feu au son de la voix de Castiel. La seconde d'après, Dean jaillissait de son fauteuil, saisissait Cas par le col de sa chemise et le plaquait brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, un air assassin sur le visage.

« Dean ! » s'écria Sam, indigné.

Mais Dean ne lui accorda aucune attention. Lui qui se plaignait tant de l'empiétement de Castiel dans son espace personnel avait à présent son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'ange qui le dévisageait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il.

« Où t'étais ? le coupa violemment Dean. Où t'étais ? » cria-t-il face au silence de Castiel.

Le froncement de sourcils de ce dernier s'accentua, signe d'une perplexité sans borne. Sam lui-même était muet de stupéfaction. Pourquoi diable Dean s'en prenait-il à Cas ?

« Au Sénégal. »

Dean cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as demandé où j'étais, je te réponds. J'étais au Sénégal, Dean. »

Si c'était possible, le brasier dans le regard de Dean s'accentua. Il resserra sa prise sur la chemise.

« Je ne te parle pas d'aujourd'hui, enfoiré », grinça-t-il.

« Dean », protesta Sam, choqué.

« Dans ce cas, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Castiel, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

« Non. »

Dean parut sur le point d'exploser.

« A Détroit ! Où-étais-tu ? articula-t-il.

La compréhension traversa le visage de Castiel et le chagrin illumina ses yeux bleus. De son côté, Sam considérait Dean, la mâchoire presque décrochée d'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire…

« Dean, sérieusement ?

« Oui sérieusement ! hurla soudain son frère en se retournant vers lui avec une telle animosité que Sam tressaillit. Où étais-tu, Cas ? reprit-il en refaisant face à Castiel. Où étais-tu lorsque Meg a lâché les chiens de l'Enfer sur nous ? Où étais-tu quand Jo se vidait de son sang ? Où étais-tu quand elles sont mortes ?! »

« Dean, je suis dés… »

Sam bondit de sa chaise, « Dean, non ! », mais le coup de poing partit trop vite. Il y eut un sonore « Bang ! » puis Dean poussa un juron et recula en agitant sa main, désormais raide et rouge vif. Cas n'avait même pas bronché et Sam ajouta silencieusement « Frapper un ange » à sa liste de choses à ne surtout pas faire.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela », murmura Castiel.

Son ton était terriblement calme pour quelqu'un venant de se faire frapper par un ami mais la peine dans les yeux bleus était bien réelle et le constat tordit douloureusement le ventre de Sam. Dean, cependant, était bien trop hors de lui pour le remarquer.

« Je t'ai posé une question, fils de pute ! répliqua-t-il sauvagement. Et ne redis jamais que tu es désolé, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Cas pinça les lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, Dean, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'insulter. Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite… »

« C'est bien ça le problème ! explosa alors le jeune homme en poussant violemment son ami en arrière contre le mur – par tous les saints, Dean réalisait-il qu'il était en train de brutaliser un ange ? Un être capable de le réduire en poussière d'un simple claquement de doigts ? Tu n'as rien fait, absolument rien pour les sauver alors que tu aurais dû rester près d'elles ! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre pendant qu'on risquait notre peau et que Jo se faisait éventrer par les toutous de ton frère ?! »

« Je… Cas avala sa salive avec un peu de peine, ce qui en disait long sur son désarroi. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais… »

« Ellen a dit que tu étais parti suivre les faucheuses, l'interrompit Dean, implacable. Personne ne t'a forcé que je sache ! Et quand tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir, il était trop tard ! »

« T'est-il seulement venu à l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être pas eu le choix, Dean ? »

Un silence suivit la question et Dean eut la décence de paraître gêné. Il lâcha Cas et fit un pas en arrière

« Lucifer ? » finit-il par marmonner du bout des lèvres.

Cas hocha la tête, les mâchoires crispées.

« S'échapper d'un cercle de feu sacré n'est pas facile. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire. »

Dean écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se tourna vers Sam, qui lui rendit froidement son regard. Le jeune homme éprouva une sinistre satisfaction en voyant son frère prendre conscience qu'il était déjà au courant. Il put presque voir le cerveau de Dean chercher frénétiquement une porte de sortie.

« Tu l'as dit à Sam mais pas à moi. »

« Sam m'a posé la question. »

Sam vit le choc, la peine et la culpabilité dans les yeux de son frère mais Dean était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

« Ah voilà, on y est, riposta-t-il, les lèvres tordus dans un affreux rictus amer. Sam est le gentil et je ne suis qu'un connard sans cœur, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

« Tu l'as pensé. »

« Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, Dean. J'ai énoncé un fait que tu interprètes à ta manière comme toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? » répliqua froidement Dean en se rapprochant de Cas.

L'ange soupira et ferma les yeux. Sam s'avança. Castiel atteignait ses limites et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir faire exploser la maison ou disparaître pour faire Dieu savait quoi. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Dean, je pense que ça suffit. »

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi », ajouta Cas, accueillant avec un soulagement visible la médiation de Sam.

« Ah oui ? répliqua le chasseur, les mâchoires toujours tétanisées. Eh bien, je vais t'en apprendre une bonne : trop tard ! On va finir cette conversation que tu le veuilles ou non. Et ne pense même pas à te barrer ! » cria-t-il en saisissant Castiel par le col alors que l'ange esquissait un mouvement sur le côté.

C'était visiblement ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Le regard de l'ange descendit sur la main de Dean crispée sur sa chemise et remonta jusqu'à son visage.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Pour que tu me files entre les doigts ? Certainement pas.

« Dean, lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

Cas plissa ses yeux et les ampoules de la pièce explosèrent dans des gerbes d'étincelles jaunes tandis qu'une violente secousse ébranlait les murs de la maison. Plusieurs cadres sautèrent hors de leur clou et s'écrasèrent au sol avec un bruit de verre brisé. Sam se baissa précipitamment, les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête pour la protéger. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Dean tenait toujours Cas par le col et par le ciel ! Sam ignorait où il était allé chercher un tel self-control car en voyant l'expression de Castiel, il fit lui-même trois pas en arrière. L'ange irradiait littéralement de rage.

« Je ne le répéterai pas, Dean, articula-t-il, d'une voix surnaturelle, ses yeux bleus flamboyant d'éclairs furieux. Lâche-moi. Tout de suite. »

Pour un peu, Sam se serait cru revenu dans la grange, quelques secondes avant que Cas et Uriel n'affrontent Alastair et ses hommes, observant avec une terreur mêlée de fascination Castiel s'avancer sans hésiter vers les démons, irradiant de fureur divine et de puissance. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'essuyer une telle colère maintenant.

« Dean », implora-t-il.

Le chasseur déglutit, hésita un instant mais la maison trembla plus violemment que jamais, faisant tomber plâtre et poussière du plafond. A l'extérieur, des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, suivis une seconde plus tard d'un grondement de tonnerre surpuissant.

« Très bien. » Il lâcha le col de Cas et se détourna. « Tu veux te barrer ? Barre-toi. Va chercher Dieu, un babouin avec des oreilles d'éléphant et un cul à poids, ou ce que tu veux. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

L'expression de Castiel se ferma instantanément mais alors que Sam, outré, ouvrait la bouche pour protester, un son des plus incongrus, au regard de la situation, retentit juste à leur gauche : le son de quelqu'un en train d'applaudir avec une lenteur dramatique.

« Bravo, bravo, les gars ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil ! »

Les trois hommes pivotèrent dans un même mouvement. Adossé contre le mur, jambe gauche négligemment croisée sur la droite, Gabriel tapait des mains avec emphase, son éternel sourire moqueur vissé aux lèvres.

En un éclair, Sam dégaina la lame à démons et Dean braqua le Colt sur l'archange tandis que Castiel avançait pour s'interposer légèrement entre eux et son frère, une expression farouche et méfiante sur ses traits.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit Gabriel comme si de rien n'était, il manquait le baiser passionné scellant la réconciliation à la fin. »

Dean s'étrangla de rage.

« Qu… quoi ?

« On va arranger ça »

Et il leva la main. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. Oh, bordel de merde !

« Non ! » crièrent-ils en même temps alors que le son reconnaissable entre tous d'un claquement de doigts retentissait. La seconde d'après, Dean et Castiel avaient disparu.


	2. Apparemment, nous sommes en couple

Titre : Envers et contre tout

Auteur : Tashiya

Résumé :

"Apparemment dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Je sais bien, Dean. Inutile de me le répéter."

Dévasté par la mort d'Ellen et Jo, Dean s'emporte contre Castiel. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie et la confiance dans l'équipe... à sa manière.

Mot de l'auteur : Wouah, wouah, wouah ! WOAOW !

Je ne m'attendais pas à être autant plébiscitée :-D je suis trop contente !

Et BIEN SUR qu'il y a une suite ! Il y en aura même plusieurs, tel que c'est parti, y aura peut-être dix chapitres, plus ou moins, je n'ai pas écrit la fin. J'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance mais après, c'est flou.

Un immense merci à ** , marianclea, theBloodyCookie** (ouah, si j'ai pu te redonner le sourire avec ça, je suis ravie, c'est un beau compliment ! Vais-je éclairer ton lundi avec ce nouveau chapitre ?), **Jessie, yakusokyomi** (effectivement, avec Gabriel, ça peut donner tout et n'importe quoi et ça va donner tout et n'importe quoi hahaha ! J'espère que ça te plaira), **Candy-M-Winchester, barjy02** (je suis contente que tu aies vécu la scène, je voulais vraiment introduire un peu de dramatique, rendre le truc spontané, vivant) **Jimmy Castiel Mish The Quiche, missDestiel, Enjirou, Ptite Savoyarde, Chanlight et Teli** (un rêve ? Carrément ? Eh ben… wouah, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !) pour leurs reviews très sympas et enthousiastes et impatients !

A tous celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ou en favori et à ceux qui lisent tout simplement !

Voilà donc la suite ! Au programme, pas mal d'humour avec tout de même un peu de sang, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ^_^

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Monde n°1 : « Apparemment, dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple »

Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait engourdi, lourd et pourtant… étrangement bien. Son corps était détendu, baigné dans une douce chaleur. Autour de lui, le silence… Non, il pouvait entendre le ronronnement lointain du trafic, le chant des oiseaux plus près… Le camion poubelle en train de passer, réalisa-t-il avec un grognement contrarié. Au vu de la lumière, il devait être 9h du matin, peut-être 10h mais cette information le laissa curieusement indifférent. Il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps… Très longtemps même. Une part de lui chuchotait que quelque chose clochait mais il mit la sensation de côté. Après tout, avec la vie qu'il menait, il pouvait bien savourer quand un moment de paix se présentait à…

« Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Gabriel mais c'est un peu embarrassant. »

Dean sursauta comme s'il venait de se faire électrocuter. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et les informations déboulèrent pêle-mêle dans sa tête en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Les draps recouvrant son corps jusqu'aux hanches, la sensation d'un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, les jambes entrelacées et nom de Dieu ! la voix de Cas beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de son oreille à son goût. La réalisation le percuta avec la force d'un train à pleine vitesse : il était pelotonné dans un lit contre Castiel.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, il avait bondi hors du lit ; dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala de façon assez lamentable, se cognant au passage le pied contre le montant du lit. _Ouh, fils de pute !_ Il se releva en rassemblant ce qui lui restait de dignité et s'écarta précipitamment du lit.

« Putain de merde ! Cas ! cria-t-il horrifié. »

Redressé en position assise, dos contre un oreiller, l'ange lui adressa un regard impassible accompagné de l'inimitable inclination de la tête sur le côté, visiblement pas le moins du monde perturbé par la situation. Il détailla Dean de la tête aux pieds et alors seulement le chasseur remarqua-t-il le courant d'air particulièrement frais au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux.

_Je vais buter ce salopard à plumes… _

Apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant de l'avoir foutu au lit avec Cas, il avait fallu qu'ils les foutent à poil… Il chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements du regard mais Gabriel avait décidément un humour bien sadique. Rien en vue.

« Ah, mise en scène intéressante… »

Dean releva la tête et se sentit blêmir en voyant Cas attraper du bout des doigts ce qu'il identifia comme une capote usagée sur la table de nuit.

« Mais… bredouilla-t-il avec la sensation d'être un enfant implorant sa mère de le rassurer. Mais on a rien fait, hein ? Tu… nous… enfin Gabriel ne peut pas nous forcer à…à… »

« Gabriel est puissant mais pas au point de forcer un ange et un humain à s'accoupler sans leur consentement », répondit Cas comme s'il énonçait la météo.

Il continuait d'examiner le préservatif comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Dean lui avait plutôt envie de vomir.

« Tu veux bien jeter cette merde ? » aboya-t-il.

Castiel lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est le meilleur moyen de protection que vous possédez contre plusieurs maladies. Ça n'a rien de sale. »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Jette ça ! »

L'ange poussa un profond soupir et d'un geste, repoussa les draps et se leva. Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« Putain mais c'est pas possible ! cria-t-il en se détournant précipitamment. CAS, bordel ! D'abord, on s'habille et après on se lève ! »

Seigneur, il venait de voir un ange à poil. A poil ! Tous ces emplumés n'avaient-ils donc aucune pudeur ?

« Je ne comprends pas, fit la voix de Castiel. Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que tu vois un homme nu. Et tu ne portes pas de vêtement non plus, quel est le problème ? »

Parfois, il se demandait vraiment si Cas ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi socialement inapte, juste pour voir la réaction qu'il allait provoquer. Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément.

« Le problème, c'est que c'est extrêmement gênant ! répliqua-t-il en faisant face à Castiel qui se tenait toujours debout, droit comme un i, la capote à la main. Te voir à poil n'était pas exactement l'un de mes fantasmes, Cas ! Et arrête de me regarder ! » ajouta-t-il.

Cas cligna des yeux, l'expression toujours aussi illisible, et sans rien dire hocha la tête. La seconde d'après, il était de nouveau revêtu de son costume et imper, et Dean avait récupéré son jean et un t-shirt. L'effet relaxant fut instantané sur le jeune homme qui se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Cas allait jeter la capote à la poubelle. A quoi jouait Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet univers alternatif où lui et Cas couchaient ensemble ?

« Apparemment, dans cette réalité, nous sommes un couple. »

Dean pivota vers Castiel qui lui montrait un cadre photo. En s'approchant, le chasseur eut un frisson. Sur la photo, il avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Cas dans un geste possessif et se pointait du doigt l'air de dire « A moi. ». Castiel ne regardait pas l'objectif mais Dean lui-même, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard indéniablement tendre. _N'importe quoi…_

« C'est ridicule, grogna-t-il en balançant le cadre qui se fracassa au sol. Je ne suis pas gay.

« Je sais bien, Dean. Pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de me le répéter ? »

Ok, Castiel ou comment vous donner l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile doublé d'un immature… Seigneur mais seigneur, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il se détourna, les deux mains plaquées sur les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration et son regard accrocha aussitôt un autre cadre photo suspendu au dessus du lit. Et un autre près de la porte de la salle de bain, et encore un dans l'entrée. Seigneur, où qu'il se tournât, il y avait des photos de Cas et lui partout et il n'aimait absolument pas la lueur provocante et moqueuse du sourire que son alter ego lui renvoyait, comme pour le mettre silencieusement au défi. Il était pourtant certain que ces photos n'avaient pas été là quelques minutes auparavant. _Ok, Gabriel. Que je veuille te tuer, c'est loin d'être nouveau mais tu viens de te gagner une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse, fais-moi confiance._

« Menacer ne servira à rien, Dean. »

« ARRETE DE LIRE MES PENSEES ! » hurla le jeune homme, exaspéré, en pivotant vers Castiel.

Castiel plissa ses yeux et le dévisagea longuement.

« Je comprends ta frustration mais ce n'est pas ainsi que nous allons sortir. Il y a une leçon derrière toutes les blagues de Gabriel, il faut trouver laquelle. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Il nous a mis en couple… ça a peut-être... un lien avec notre dispute de tout à l'heure.

« Ben voyons, ricana Dean. Depuis quand ton frère se soucie-t-il de notre… »

Le mot « relation » mourut sur ses lèvres. Il lui paraissait soudain d'une effroyable ambiguïté. Castiel lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne releva pas.

« Comment êtes-vous sortis la dernière fois ? »

« On a poignardé Gabriel avec un pieu et après, on l'a piégé dans un cercle de feu sacré. »

« Hmm… Il est peu vraisemblable qu'il se laisse prendre au piège une deuxième fois. Il faut trouver une autre faille. »

« Comment ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faut explorer et voir ce qui se passe. »

« Génial… » dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils n'avaient cela dit pas tellement le choix et le chasseur se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine pendant que Castiel explorait le salon. Il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif en voyant la taille et l'équipement de ladite cuisine. Au moins, l'archange avait du goût en matière d'ameublement. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de la cuisine y était probablement pour quelque chose… En parlant de bouffe… Il ouvrit la porte du frigidaire et se figea en découvrant son contenu. « Vert » fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Il y avait du vert partout : salades, pommes, tomates, concombres, courgettes, maïs, betteraves et autres aliments pour herbivores dont Sam raffolait… Il s'interrompit. _Attends une minute._ Il aurait presque pu en rire. Parole de chasseur, si Sam était de mèche avec Gabriel dans cette histoire, il allait le regretter amèrement.

« J'espère que tu te marres bien, Sammy, parce que ça va pas durer… »

Et pas de bière non plus, évidemment, rien que du jus de fruits et du coca. Du coca light en plus. _Vraiment n'importe quoi..._ Il faudrait néanmoins faire avec dans l'immédiat. Il prit une canette qu'il décapsula et porta à ses lèvres. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Dean fut si surpris qu'il manqua de faire tomber sa boisson. Il posa la canette, pivota, échangea un regard avec Castiel, et dégaina lentement son automatique. Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas.

« C'est Sam », dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir.

« Attends, l'interrompit Castiel en posant une main sur son poignet. On ignore qui est ce Sam, si c'est une création de Gabriel, ou pire. Reste sur tes gardes… »

« Cas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta main. »

L'ange fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, puis il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, toujours en contact. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Dean crut voir un début d'agacement dans ses yeux. Mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ange le touchait, loin de là !, mais dans ce monde-ci, tout était déformé et le moindre contact avec Castiel le mettait mal à l'aise. L'ange retira finalement sa main et recula d'un pas, les traits illisibles, sans rien dire. Dean haussa un sourcil mais juste à ce moment-là, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Dean, Cas ! appela la voix de Sam. Vous êtes là ? »

Après un autre regard, sourcils froncés en direction de Cas, Dean ouvrit brusquement, son automatique toujours à la main.

« Woh who ! s'exclama Sam en levant les mains en signe de paix. Tout va bien, les gars, c'est moi. »

Dean plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

« C'est Gabriel qui t'envoie ? aboya-t-il. T'étais dans le coup depuis le début ? »

Sam afficha un air ahuri.

« Un coup ? Quel coup ? Dean, je devais passer vous prendre pour le dîner avec Sarah. »

Dean cligna des yeux.

« Sarah… ? »

« Allo, Sarah ? Ma copine depuis un an ? soupira Sam, exaspéré. Pourquoi tu as parlé de

Gabriel ? Vous l'avez vu ? »

Dean se retourna vers Castiel.

« C'est pas le nôtre. »

« A l'évidence. »

« Hein ?! Les gars… de quoi vous parlez ?

« Nous sommes coincées dans une réalité alternative de… » commença Castiel.

« Rien, le coupa sèchement Dean. Il n'avait aucune envie de prolonger la discussion avec ce faux-Sam. C'est pas important. »

Manifestement, Castiel pensait tout autrement car il lui adressa un regard réprobateur et Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Sam les observait, les sourcils haussés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi tu demandes ? » répliqua sèchement Dean.

Sam dégaina sa bitch-face n°4 « Je suis ton frère, je te connais par cœur, comment oses-tu encore me répondre ça ? » et contre toute attente, se tourna vers Castiel.

« Tu as encore essayé de lui faire manger des légumes ? » demanda-t-il, l'air compatissant.

« Pourquoi ferais-je manger des légumes à Dean ? Répondit Cas, visiblement confus alors que Dean avalait sa salive de travers sous le coup de la surprise et allait chercher son coca pour se remettre. Il déteste ça. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci, vieux, dit-il en revenant vers eux, sa canette à la main. C'est bon de voir que quelqu'un respecte mon envie de ne pas devenir un herbivore. »

Lorsqu'il refit face à son « frère », le sourire de ce dernier s'était évanoui, remplacé par un air de détresse digne du vrai Sam dans ses plus grands moments.

« Quoi ? » soupira Dean en avalant une gorgée supplémentaire.

« Vous… » Il semblait tellement catastrophé que Dean éprouva un bref élan de sympathie pour lui. Vous avez… rompu ? »

Dean recracha la gorgée de coca qu'il venait d'avaler. Parce qu'en plus, c'était officiel dans cette réalité !?… Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il échangea un regard avec Cas mais l'ange resta impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pas le moins du monde ému par la question de Sam. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi, pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Gabriel ? A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de la stupidité, c'était de la démence… Il était hétéro nom d'un chien, avait toujours éprouvé un amour irraisonné pour les jolies femmes, les poitrines, les fesses, la peau douce et… bref, tout quoi ! Il examina Castiel avec un rictus dédaigneux. Avec son imper deux fois trop grand, son costume de comptable, ses… son absence de seins et de hanches, l'ange n'avait absolument rien d'attirant. Bon, peut-être avec d'autres fringues, à la limite… A la limite, rien du tout ! se fustigea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pensées à la con ?

Il se reconcentra sur la situation présente et détecta aussitôt le regard moqueur de Sam vissé sur lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en réalisant qu'aux yeux de Sam, il avait dû être en train de reluquer Castiel. Reluquer… Cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée. L'ange, quant à lui, le considérait avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« La ferme », bougonna-t-il.

N'y tenant plus, Sam éclata de rire.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit de regarder ton mec, Dean. Je ne vais quand même pas… »

« Cas n'est PAS mon mec ! rugit soudain le chasseur, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa frustration. Tu l'as regardé ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui trouver ? Et je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration furibonde. Le faux-Sam cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu par la violence de ses paroles, et Dean sentit le malaise naître au creux de son ventre en voyant la déception et la tristesse remplacer progressivement la stupéfaction sur les traits de son petit frère. Il haïssait cet air, qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop les regards que leur père lui avait jeté à plusieurs reprises et abhorrait encore davantage la sensation de culpabilité et d'humiliation que ces expressions faisaient toujours naître en lui, même à plus de trente ans. Bordel, quand cesserait-il de se sentir comme un môme en train de se faire rabrouer ? Et puis merde, pourquoi s'emmerdait-il avec ce Sam, qui n'était même pas son frère ? Ils étaient coincés dans une réalité alternative, et que ce Sam le veuille ou non, « son » Dean était peut-être gay et en couple avec Cas, mais lui, certainement pas ! On ne modifiait pas l'orientation sexuelle des gens en claquant des doigts, nom d'un chien !

« Dean, je peux te parler une minute ? murmura alors Sam sur un ton que Dean identifia sur le champ comme l'introduction à un sermon moralisateur sur les bienfaits de l'amour ou il ne savait encore quelle connerie. A l'heure actuelle, c'était vraiment la dernière des choses dont il avait envie.

« Non. Désolé, Sam. Cas et moi, on doit avoir une petite discussion alors sois gentil, laisse-nous et va dîner avec ta copine. »

La froideur du regard de son frère aurait suffi à le pétrifier dans d'autres circonstances. Pour ne rien arranger, Castiel s'avança :

« Dean, il ne sert absolument à rien de t'énerver contre ce Sam là s'il est persuadé que nous sommes ensemble. Parlons-lui plutôt de notre problème, peut-être qu'ensemble, nous trouverons une solution. Peut-être même que Gabriel est présent dans cette dimension. »

« C'est ça, et il va gentiment accepter de nous sortir d'une réalité qu'il trouvera absolument bidonnante ? Riposta sèchement Dean. Arrête de rêver, Cas. »

« J'essaie de trouver des solutions, Dean, répondit l'ange avec cette fois un début clair d'irritation dans la voix. J'apprécierais que tu aies une attitude un peu plus constructive au lieu de te focaliser sur la sexualité de ton alter-ego. »

Dean en resta bouche bée quelques secondes mais très vite, la stupéfaction laissa la place à l'exaspération. Se faire sermonner par son frère était déjà bien assez humiliant pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une réprimande angélique par dessus le marché ! Par l'enfer, il n'était plus un gosse !

« Tu sais quoi ? Aboya-t-il à Castiel en lui tapotant la poitrine de l'index. Vas-y, discute avec... Sam, cracha-t-il avec un regard hargneux en direction de son pseudo frère dont l'expression afficha aussitôt un mélange d'indignation et de peine. Épanche-toi sur son épaule, raconte-lui à quel point je suis un con et comment ton frère nous a foutus dans ce merdier. Moi je me casse », ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Dean, attends. »

La main de Cas se posa sur son épaule et Dean fut incapable de se maîtriser. Il fit brutalement volte-face et repoussa le bras de l'ange le plus loin possible avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il, venimeux. Je t'interdis de poser un doigt sur moi, t'as compris ? »

Castiel recula aussitôt, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Dean ignora soigneusement l'éclair de peine dans les yeux bleus de son ami et se détournant, il bouscula Sam et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversa le hall de l'immeuble pratiquement au pas de course et ouvrit d'un coup de pied rageur la porte principale. L'air frais ne l'apaisa pas le moins du monde et il regretta de ne pas avoir sa flasque de whisky sur lui.

« Chier ! cria-t-il en shootant dans une poubelle, heureusement vide, qui se renversa dans un grand fracas métallique. Fait chier ! »

Maudit Sam, maudit Cas, putain d'archange, putain de monde à la con, putain de vie et tant qu'on y était, putain de Dieu ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite ou il commettrait un meurtre. Le seul problème, c'est que ce genre de réflexions, c'est Sam qui les menait, pas lui. Et le Sam de ce monde pensait visiblement que lui et Cas formaient un couple parfait, rien que ça… Conneries, putain. _Moi, gay ? Et avec Cas ? J'aurai vraiment tout eu dans cette fichue vie de merde._

Inspirant profondément, il regarda autour de lui. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Dieu seul savait – non après réflexion, il ne savait probablement pas – où Gabriel avait pu les envoyer… Il capta de l'autre côté du boulevard l'enseigne criarde d'un bar et s'y dirigea aussitôt, fermement décidé à noyer dans l'alcool cette effroyable journée. Il avait presque fini de traverser quand le son d'un crissement de pneus suraigu le tira de ses pensées. Quelque chose le percuta avec une violence inouïe sur son côté gauche. Il se sentit rouler, voler et le monde ne fut plus que douleur.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. La douleur était omniprésente, brûlait, lançait avec une intensité aveuglante insupportable dans chacun de ses membres. Tout son corps était en feu et quand Il essaya de respirer, il eut la sensation d'aspirer des miettes de verre. Côtes cassées, poumons… Il avait le goût du sang au fond de la gorge. Ses poumons se contractèrent convulsivement, il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, envoyant une sensation d'agonie abominable dans toute sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler, le sang l'étranglait. Bon sang, il voyait déjà le faire part funèbre.

_« Dean Winchester, célèbre chasseur et véhicule récalcitrant de saint Michel, locataire d'une chambre en Enfer et ressuscité d'entre les morts (putain, on croirait le Nouveau Testament), mort une seconde fois, percuté par une voiture. »_

Il allait mourir à cause de Gabriel ! Non… pas question, plutôt crever ! Enfin… bref. Et où était Sam ? Où était Cas ?

« Cas… croassa-t-il. Cas… »

Il y avait du mouvement autour de lui, des voix, des mains contre son cou. Il voulait les repousser, leur crier de le laisser tranquille. Qu'ils aillent chercher Cas au nom du ciel ! Lui l'emmènerait à l'hôpital ou quelque part ! Des tâches noires commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, la lumière devenait trop brillante. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça. Dean ferma les yeux avec une soudaine envie de pleurer. _Cas, Cas, Cas, aide-moi, je t'en prie !_

« Dean. »

Il aurait pu en pleurer, vraiment. Il rouvrit les yeux, un autre visage était penché sur le sien. Il ne distinguait pas bien les traits mais cette voix…

« Cas… articula-t-il péniblement. Je… »

Il essaya de parler mais le sang lui emplit la bouche et il s'étrangla de nouveau. Quelque chose lui souleva la tête avec douceur puis la posa sur autre chose, lui permettant de cracher le sang et de respirer un peu moins difficilement. L'air commençait à lui manquer et Dean sentit la panique l'envahir. Il agita faiblement les doigts. Presque aussitôt, une main chaude, tellement chaude, étreignit la sienne.

« Dean, c'est bon, je suis là…

« Cas, je veux pas mourir, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il n'aurait pu dire si son ami l'entendait. Où était Cas, il ne voyait plus rien. « Putain… si je… vais là-haut… Même pas de Dieu… seulement tes frères…Il essaya de sourire et échoua assez lamentablement. La belle affaire… »

« Dean, écoute-moi, reprit la voix, pressante cette fois, de Castiel. Il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Tu es trop gravement blessé pour que je t'emmène, je risquerais de te tuer. »

« M'en… fous, articula péniblement Dean en essayant de rouvrir les yeux. Préfère… comme ça… que dans… putain… d'ambulance. »

Il prit une inspiration sifflante et paniqua en réalisant qu'il commençait à se sentir engourdi. Il serra plus fort la main de Cas.

« Emmène-moi, murmura-t-il, indifférent au ton suppliant de sa voie. Cas… Je t'en prie…»

La prise de la main de l'ange se resserra peut-être sur la sienne, il n'aurait su dire. Mais l'instant d'après, l'agonie qu'il avait cru submergeante augmenta brutalement. Tous ses organes hurlèrent sous la soudaine pression et il sentit le sang remonter le long de son œsophage à vitesse grand V. Il avait tellement mal, et il ne respirait plus, son cœur… _Le bâtard… va vraiment me tuer_, songea-t-il vaguement incrédule. _Sam… Sam, aide-moi_.

« Dean. Dean, reste éveillé, on va s'occuper de toi. Dean ? »

_Cas…_ Il tenta de sourire. Il ne voyait rien, ne pouvait plus parler, trop épuisé pour ça. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Et la lumière... Il ne sut s'il arrivait à étreindre la main de Castiel. _Dis… dis à… Gabriel… d'aller se…_

« DEAN ! »


	3. Je suis une arme, Dean

Titre : Envers et contre tout

Auteur : Tashiya

Résumé :

"Apparemment dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Je sais bien, Dean. Inutile de me le répéter."

Dévasté par la mort d'Ellen et Jo, Dean s'emporte contre Castiel. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie et la confiance dans l'équipe... à sa manière.

Disclaimer : Le rating est élevé mais en réalité, il n'y a pas tant de violence et de sang que cela. En fait ça varie selon les chapitres.

Mot de l'auteur : vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir !

Je suis très contente de voir que ça vous a fait rire, les situations comiques sont toujours un peu risquées. Mais rassurez-vous, Dean va revenir, évidemment.

Seyane : je ne sais pas si les idées de Gabriel sont les meilleures, mais elles sont incontestablement divertissantes ! Merci à toi !

Atirepsel : euh... sérieusement ? Ben... alors là, je sais pas quoi dire à part... WOUAAAH ! Merci merci merci ! C'est vraiment un très grand honneur Et les reviews les plus agréables sont les plus longues et les plus constructives donc ne te gêne pas:-) Le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais faire, c'est de dire que les personnages étaient justes, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir dans la mesure où c'est la première fois que j'écris du SPN. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

Choup37 : j'y suis allée très fort mais étant donnée l'épaisseur du crâne de Dean et sa capacité au déni, il vaut mieux y aller fort hahaha ! Tu as aimé le faire-part ? Cool ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri en l'écrivant moi-même ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Merci également à eliida, aux poseurs de favoris et alertes et bien entendu aux autres lecteurs !

Moins d'humour dans ce chapitre mais une grosse avancée du côté de Cas. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Chapitre III : Je suis une arme

« DEAN ! »

C'est comme un séisme dans sa Grâce. A la seconde où Castiel voit l'âme de Dean vaciller, palpiter comme la flamme d'une bougie prise dans le vent, puis être soufflée, l'univers tremble autour de lui. Quelque chose explose dans sa poitrine et il se plie en deux sous la soudaine morsure de la douleur et du froid qui poignardent son cœur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte dans un cri muet. Il sait, il sait que ce ne peut être réel. Gabriel ne peut pas tuer Dean. Il n'en a ni le droit, ni le cran, ni la volonté. Mais il a beau se répéter la phrase encore et encore, sa grâce continue de hurler de détresse. _Mort. Ma faute... Pas su le protéger. Mort, mort, mort !_ Elle hurle si fort et la peine... Les pensées tourbillonnent en tous sens dans sa tête dans un vacarme assourdissant. _Pas été là quand il le fallait. Ellen et Jo... A cause de moi..._

Et tout à coup, c'est trop. Trop d'émotion, trop de chagrin, trop de culpabilité. Son contrôle sur le véhicule glisse, et un hurlement poussé par sa véritable voix s'échappe des lèvres de Jimmy Novak. L'air vibre autour de lui et s'embrase. Il entend des cris, des sirènes de voitures, le bruit du verre qui explose, le grondement du béton en train de s'écrouler, des corps qui tombent au sol, le hurlement du tonnerre et il s'en moque. Il veut tout détruire, détruire cet univers, par la force s'il le faut. Sortir d'ici, retrouver Dean et Sam et faire payer à Gabriel ce tour cruel.

Il met cinq secondes à se ressaisir, à remettre la fureur derrière les barreaux. Cinq longues, interminables secondes. Quand il rouvre les yeux, le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait est dévasté, les immeubles à moitié écroulés fument et grondent, l'air est empli de gémissements, du hurlement des sirènes des ambulances, le sol jonché de corps, de bris de verre, de lampadaires arrachés du sol. Un énorme cratère s'est formé autour de lui et de Dean, toujours immobile, et Cas serre les dents. La douleur dans sa poitrine est toujours aussi crucifiante.

« Gabriel, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça », gronde-t-il en énochien, et les mots font trembler le sol.

Il a à peine terminé sa phrase que la grâce de Gabriel lui parvient, presque en réponse. Il sent le monde bouger, onduler sous l'effet de l'énergie surpuissante de son frère et tout à coup, Dean disparaît de devant lui, puis c'est le tour des immeubles, des corps, du quartier, du ciel noir. Le sol tourne sous ses pieds, menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il vacille et pose la main sur une table de bar.

_Attends une seconde..._

Une table de bar ? Castiel jette un regard interloqué autour de lui. Il se trouve dans une pièce tout en longueur, meublée de tables de bois verni, et décorée de lourdes tentures de velours sombre. La lumière est tamisée et des hommes sont assis un peu partout ou accoudés au bar, discutant avec des femmes... - ses yeux s'écarquillent - … très légèrement vêtues... L'ange détourne vivement la tête et ferme les yeux avec un soupir dépité. Il se trouve dans le... lieu de perdition dans lequel Dean l'a emmené quelques semaines auparavant. Impossible de s'y méprendre, il reconnaîtrait l'endroit entre mille autres, rien qu'à la sensation de ses entrailles qui semblent actuellement s'amuser à faire le plus de nœuds possible dans son ventre. Ça ne l'amuse absolument pas et comment diable Gabriel est-il au courant de cet épisode ? Connaissant l'humour de l'archange, toute coïncidence fortuite est à exclure.

L'ange inspire profondément et se pince l'arrête du nez pour essayer d'établir un plan d'action. Il doit retrouver Dean, mais comment ? Il ne sent rien ici. Il n'a pas d'argent pour payer une consommation, encore moins pour... engager le contact avec une femme. Personne ne pourra le renseigner ici. Il examine une dernière fois le bar. Non, pas d'allié potentiel. Mieux vaut essayer de sortir pour tester les limites de l'univers. Cela dit, s'il en juge par ce qui est arrivé à Dean dès qu'il a quitté l'appartement, il y a des chances que la situation tourne mal. Ce qui l'amène à reconsidérer les raisons pour lesquelles Gabriel les a envoyés ici.

Il l'a mis en couple avec Dean une fois, mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Il a besoin de plus d'éléments pour établir une hypothèse. Oui, décidément, la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat est d'explorer l'univers. Il se déplace discrètement vers la sortie, en prenant soin de garder un œil sur la salle. Il a presque atteint la sortie quand la porte du bar s'ouvre à la volée, laissant passer un Dean à la démarche incertaine.

Castiel se fige l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de soupirer de déception. Ce n'est pas Dean. Du moins, pas le sien. Celui-là est l'équivalent du Sam dans la précédente réalité. Apparemment, Gabriel a cette fois choisi de les séparer. Il inspire. Pas de défaitisme, il faut tirer parti de la situation. C'est l'occasion de tester ce que Gabriel a prévu pour lui dans cet univers. Il s'avance dans la lumière afin que Dean le voie mais le chasseur s'avance vers le bar sans regarder dans sa direction. Son pas chancelant fait faire la moue à Castiel. Il a, au bas mot, trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang. La discussion promet d'être compliquée. Déjà qu'en tant normal... Cas interrompt le cours de ses pensées avec un soupir et s'accoude à son tour au bar, juste à côté de son protégé, déjà occupé à boire.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Le jeune homme sursaute, avale de travers et tousse bruyamment pendant de longues secondes, avant enfin, de pivoter en s'essuyant la bouche. Ses yeux légèrement vitreux s'illuminent littéralement en se posant sur lui.

« Cas ! »

Avant même que l'ange ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il est attiré dans une étreinte d'acier et plaqué contre le torse de Dean. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupéfaction. C'est la première fois que Dean le serre dans ses bras. La sensation est indiscutablement perturbante mais pas désagréable. C'est même plutôt réconfortant. Le chasseur sent la bière, le cuir et l'après-rasage. Au bout d'un moment, il se rappelle qu'il est de bon ton de rendre les étreintes lorsque l'on en reçoit et tapote maladroitement le dos de Dean.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'écarte et le foudroie du regard.

« Si je vais bien ? répète-t-il, visiblement abasourdi. Cas, ça fait deux semaines que t'as pas donné signe de vie ! Tu m'as foutu une trouille de tous les diables ! J'ai cru que tes connards de frères avaient fini par t'avoir !

Ils n'auraient pas manqué de te le faire savoir si tel avait été le cas », répond Castiel

Il parvient à garder sa voix neutre mais la peur évidente dans les yeux de Dean le touche plus qu'il ne le voudrait, et le met mal à l'aise. Aussi flatteur que ce soit, il n'aime pas l'idée de Dean s'inquiétant pour lui.

« Où t'étais passé dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça pendant deux semaines ? »

Castiel se mordille les lèvres, son cerveau moulinant à plein régime pour trouver une réponse crédible. Il ne sait pas mentir, il n'aime pas cela et comment expliquer à ce Dean un peu ivre qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il croit ?

« Je cherchais Dieu, est la réponse qui sort finalement de sa bouche.

Dean roule des yeux exaspérés.

« Sans déconner ! Bordel, ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi t'as pas donné de nouvelle ! Je t'ai envoyé des messages, je t'ai appelé ! A quoi tu crois que ça sert un téléphone, nom de Dieu !

« Je... »

Il s'arrête. Inutile de chercher une excuse, que Dean n'écoutera probablement pas.

« Je m'excuse, dit-il en redressant le menton. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

Dean grogne d'un air dubitatif mais il n'insiste pas et se retourne vers le bar.

« Garçon ! Appelle-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur le bar. Un whisky pour mon pote.

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Dean, je n'ai pas envie de boire... »

« La ferme, l'interrompt le chasseur. Ça fait deux semaines que je dors plus à cause de toi, tu me dois au moins ça. »

La sensation de malaise resurgit, encore plus prononcée que quelques minutes auparavant et Cas décide qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas que Dean s'inquiète pour lui. Il attrape machinalement le verre que le barman vient de déposer devant lui et le vide d'un trait. La boisson lui brûle légèrement la gorge mais n'apaise aucunement la sensation au creux de son ventre..

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de dormir à cause de moi, Dean. »

Dieu sait qu'il a déjà suffisamment de raisons de mal dormir...

« Dans ce cas, arrête de disparaître à tout bout de champs ! Réplique sèchement le chasseur avant d'avaler cul sec un autre verre d'alcool. Au moins, quand tu squattes avec nous, je sais où tu es et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Dean. » Castiel commence à se sentir agacé. Au nom du Ciel, il perd ses pouvoirs mais il n'est pas totalement incompétent. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger moi-même. »

« Alors que t'es presque à court de jus ? répliqua aussitôt Dean, avec un rictus sarcastique. Je ne sais pas qui tu essaies de convaincre, Cas. »

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean l'attaque sur ce sujet précis, encore moins à la peine qui se répand tout à coup dans sa grâce comme une tâche d'encre sur du papier humide. Il déglutit un peu difficilement et prend soin de garder son visage impassible mais le coup fait mal.

Le problème n'est pas tant que c'est la vérité, mais que ce soit Dean qui la lui dise. Rejoindre le combat des Winchester est une chose. Castiel est fier de la décision qu'il a prise et il ne la regrette absolument pas. Mais devenir progressivement humain est une conséquence dont il a, de toute évidence, sous-estimé l'impact. C'est son identité d'ange qui le rend utile à Dean et Sam, son expérience, son savoir, ses aptitudes au combat, sa capacité à prendre du recul. S'il perd tout cela, à quoi sert-il ? Pourquoi Dean voudrait-il le conserver près de lui ?

La détresse que fait monter cette pensée en lui est presque submergeante, et il serre les poings. Ces réalités font monter beaucoup trop d'émotions en lui, il doit reprendre de la hauteur. Il a un mouvement pour descendre de son tabouret mais presque aussitôt, la main du chasseur lui attrape le poignet.

« Où tu vas ? »

Castiel plisse ses yeux.

« Dehors, répond-il froidement. »

Le regard du chasseur s'assombrit. Sa prise sur son poignet se resserre.

« Cas…Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça, ce… »

« Aucune importance, réplique Cas, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voudrait. Je suis habitué. »

Les mots ont à peine franchi ses lèvres qu'il écarquille les yeux, abasourdi par la hargne et la rancune de sa voix. Depuis quand se laisse-t-il emporter par les émotions ? Et ces émotions, cette colère qui bouillonne au creux de son ventre, d'où sortent-elle ? Sont-ce les univers de Gabriel ou bien… ou bien devient-il humain plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait ? L'idée le fait trembler. Il lui est tout à coup insupportable de rester plus longtemps dans ce lieu de débauche. Il tire sur son poignet pour se libérer mais Dean refuse de lâcher prise et relève enfin les yeux vers lui. Sa détresse et sa culpabilité sautent au visage de Castiel comme la chaleur d'un feu de forêt.

Il s'arrête

L'âme du jeune homme est couturée de plaies, de cicatrices, autant de déchirures qui drainent l'énergie de Dean. Certaines ont beau être très anciennes, elles sont rouge sombre, presque noires, elles pulsent, dégoulinent, saignent toujours. Les marques laissées par John Winchester. D'autres sont plus claires mais l'énergie est clairement infectée, enflée, tordue, fine, prête à être déchiquetée de nouveau. Celles-ci ont été faites par Sam. Une autre, enfouie très profondément, d'un vert sombre commence de cicatriser mais à l'époque, Castiel avait cru qu'elle faucherait l'âme de Dean comme un courant d'air la flamme d'une bougie. C'est Cassie. Et tout autour bien sûr, comme une seconde enveloppe noire, putride, suffocante, les séquelles des quarante ans passés en Enfer que malgré ses efforts, Castiel n'a pas pu guérir. Il y a d'autres cicatrices, plus petites mais beaucoup plus nombreuses, une pour chaque personne que Dean a perdue ou qu'il n'a pu sauver. Il les porte en lui comme de sinistres médailles le condamnant à mort parce qu'à ses yeux, il est un meurtrier qui ne mérite pas la vie, encore moins les résurrections.

L'âme de Dean Winchester est une plaie béante qui ne guérira probablement jamais, elle est d'une infinie tristesse à regarder mais à l'intérieur, tout au fond, il y a tellement d'amour, tellement de loyauté qu'on peine à en croire ses yeux. C'est là, ça a toujours été là. A tout ce que Dean a subi au cours de sa jeune vie, il a répondu par l'amour, l'amour pour autrui, l'amour de la liberté, à chaque fois, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est ce qui a donné la force à Castiel de le tirer de l'Enfer alors qu'il pensait tout espoir perdu. C'est ce qui lui a donné le courage de dire non au Paradis, à ses frères, à tout ce qu'il est et aime profondément. C'est ce qui le fait rester, jour après jour, près de Dean Winchester et se battre avec tout ce qu'il a pour protéger son humain et son combat.

Castiel se rassoit sans un mot. Aussitôt, les épaules de Dean se détendent, la peine s'évanouit dans ses yeux verts et il a même un début de sourire. Mais sa main reste serrée autour de son poignet. L'ange fronce les sourcils.

« Tu peux me lâcher, Dean. Je ne vais nulle part.

« Je fais ce que je veux », grommelle le chasseur sur un ton bourru mais quelque chose pétille dans son regard.

Cas décide qu'il aime quand Dean a ce regard-là. Le jeune homme finit tout de même par lâcher son poignet et avale cul sec un autre verre de whisky. Il frissonne, secoue la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue puis il fait signe au barman.

« Deux bières, s'il vous plaît. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Cas qui, déjà fronçait les sourcils, tu n'as pas le choix. Toutes façons, c'est pas comme si l'alcool te faisait beaucoup d'effet... »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Ellen et Jo ont essayé mais… »

Dean recrache brusquement la gorgée de bière, manquant de peu d'éclabousser le barman qui le fusille du regard. Cas adresse un regard d'excuse au bonhomme avant de refixer son attention sur Dean, agité d'un fou rire sur le comptoir. De toutes évidences, les deux Harvelle sont toujours de ce monde dans cet univers et il remercie silencieusement Gabriel d'avoir épargné ce supplice à ce Dean là. Lequel Dean rit tellement qu'il en tape du poing sur le comptoir.

« J'y crois pas... halète-t-il. Ellen... Ellen et Jo... et toi ? En train de... »Il rit tellement qu'il s'interrompt. « Ah non, c'est trop fort ! Ah bon Dieu, je vais pas m'en remettre... Elles ont essayé de corrompre mon ange... »

Il rit encore quelques secondes puis se redresse, les yeux humides de larmes de rire et Cas sent sa Grâce bondir de joie à cette vue ô combien rare.

« Mec... » Il glousse encore un peu. « Et... elles ont réussi ? »

Castiel pince les lèvres au souvenir qui jaillit de sa mémoire avec une netteté presque insoutenable.

_« Très bien mon joli, on va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, allez ! » Il boit, comme il les a vues faire. Les deux femmes le fixent, dans l'expectative. Au bout de trois rangées de shots, la chaleur commence à l'envahir. « Je crois que je sens quelque chose », dit-il en regardant ses doigts avec curiosité. Ellen fronce les sourcils. Jo a un grand sourire incrédule._

« Cas ? »

L'ange cligne des yeux en sentant la main de Dean effleurer son épaule. Le chasseur le dévisage, les sourcils haussés, confus.

« Ca va ? demande-t-il.

« Je vais bien, répond-il automatiquement en refoulant le souvenir dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire. Ellen a semblé extrêmement vexée du nombre de verres que j'ai avalés... Jo était très étonnée mais admirative.

« Ah ouais ? Combien ? Demande Dean en portant de nouveau sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

« 48. »

Pour la deuxième fois, Dean recrache sa bière et cette fois, s'attire une exclamation exaspérée du barman.

« Oh mec ! Si t'es pas capable de boire proprement, achète un biberon !

« Va te faire sauter par ta copine, lui réplique Dean sans même le regarder. T'en as besoin. »

L'homme avance vers Dean, fulminant de rage mais avant même qu'il ait tendu le bras, la main de Castiel fuse par-dessus le comptoir, attrape son poignet et serre. L'attention du barman se transfère immédiatement sur lui et Cas le cloue sur place d'un regard glacial.

« Pas d'histoire, gronde-t-il. Je vais l'emmener, d'accord ? »

L'autre le considère un instant, déglutit puis hoche la tête, l'air à la fois effrayé et méfiant. Castiel le fixe encore quelques secondes droit dans les yeux puis le lâche. A ses côtés, Dean ricane mais l'ange ne lui laisse pas le temps de rouvrir les hostilités. Il le saisit par le bras et le fait descendre de son tabouret.

« Je te ramène, Dean. Je pense qu'on a assez bu, dit-il fermement. »

Il s'attend à des protestations vigoureuses, à de la colère, de la violence mais Dean se contente de le fixer en silence. Son regard s'abaisse vers la main de Cas serrée autour de son bras, remonte vers son visage, puis il hausse les épaules et se dégage.

« Ca va, ca va. On rentre. Pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée. »

Et comme ça, il attrape sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie. Castiel lui emboîte le pas lorsque la voix du barman retentit une dernière fois. « Et la prochaine fois, apprends l'hygiène à ton mec, ok ? » Devant lui, Dean tressaille mais Castiel pose sa main sur son dos et le pousse fermement vers la sortie. L'air frais extérieur lui fait beaucoup de bien. Ici, il n'y a pas de murs, pas de plafond, l'espace au-dessus de lui est infini, illuminé et s'il se concentre, il peut entendre les échos du temps, de la terre autour de lui. A l'extérieur, sa grâce pulse toujours plus fort. Il se tourne vers Dean qui s'est adossé au mur du bar, tête légèrement renversée en arrière, yeux fermés.

« Dean ? »

Le jeune homme ne répond pas immédiatement et Cas s'approche vaguement inquiet.

« Tu ne peux pas m'enlever les effets de ma cuite, je suppose, grommelle Dean, les sourcils froncés.

Castiel sent sa grâce se contracter douloureusement à ces paroles prononcées sur un ton désabusé, comme si Dean avait abandonné tout espoir que Castiel lui soit désormais d'une quelconque utilité.

« Non Dean, je ne peux pas mais je te remercie de me l'avoir rappelé », répond-il sèchement.

« Wooh, marmonne le chasseur en se redressant. Doucement, pas la peine de t'énerver, Cas. C'était juste une question. »

« Et tu connaissais la réponse, alors pourquoi l'as-tu posée ? »

« Ça s'appelle une question de rhétorique, répond Dean en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la tournure que prend la conversation. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat, mec. »

« Je suis en train de choir, Dean, l'interrompt froidement Castiel. Ce n'est pas un fait à prendre à la légère. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela fait ? »

« Tout dépend de la hauteur, je suppose, réplique Dean avec son sourire en coin caractéristique qui signifie « On arrête cette conversation tout de suite, ok ? »

Et tout à coup, quelque chose cède, et les mots sortent, pêle-mêle, jaillissent comme un torrent longtemps contenu, bouillonnant. Ils coulent, ils cascadent et avec eux, la peine, la peur, tout ce que Castiel garde en lui depuis des mois.

« C'est comme se sentir mourir de l'intérieur chaque jour un petit peu plus, répond-il en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux. Arrêter de sentir la chaleur, les odeurs, l'énergie qui parcourt la terre. C'est être contraint de te regarder te faire blesser et avoir des cauchemars sans rien pouvoir y faire. C'est accepter de ne plus pouvoir exorciser les démons et ne plus être capable de vous protéger, toi et Sam. Et très bientôt… » Sa voix se brise. « … ce sera cesser de voler. Juste une question, Dean ? Alors la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'en poser. »

Le chasseur le considère, bouche bée, l'air d'avoir pris un coup en pleine figure. Mais très vite, son visage se ferme et la culpabilité noie son expression. Cas ne peut supporter la vue. Il se détourne et ferme les yeux. Il n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de lui dire tout cela. Sam lui avait expliqué un jour qu'exprimer ses pensées, ses sentiments à voix haute était souvent le premier pas vers la guérison. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle il incitait régulièrement Dean à se confier, pour « crever l'abcès » comme il avait dit. Cas trouve l'image plutôt adéquate. Il a des doutes sur la pertinence du conseil néanmoins. Il ne s'est jamais épanché sur ses sentiments avec Dean. Clairement, ça n'intéresse pas le chasseur et Castiel lui-même n'a guère envie de lui faire partager ses craintes, ses tristesses. Dean a largement de quoi faire avec les siennes et l'ange ne veut pas lui rajouter de poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Se confier à ce Dean là ne change absolument rien. La peur rongeante de choir, de ne plus voler, de ne plus pouvoir aider Dean, est toujours là, au creux de sa grâce, et avec elle le chagrin inhérent à la perte. Car il a perdu beaucoup de choses. Il en a retrouvé d'autres bien sûr mais jamais Dean, ni Sam ne pourront combler le gouffre béant qu'a laissé son lien brisé avec le Paradis.

« C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai plus de cauchemars ? »

La voix de Dean vient de plus près mais Castiel ne le regarde pas.

« Oui. »

Il y a un bref silence puis il entend Dean qui se rapproche encore.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit tout ça ? »

Castiel pivote pour faire face à son ami.

« Est-ce que tu aurais agi différemment si tu l'avais su ? Ca n'aurait rien changé, ajoute-t-il alors que Dean ouvre la bouche pour répondre, l'air offusqué. Et tu le sais très bien. Et tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Je ne veux pas te causer de soucis supplémentaires. »

Dean le fixe, l'air abasourdi.

« C'est un peu tard, Cas ! Du haut de ton petit nuage, t'as pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, mais tu fais partie de l'équipe, pouvoirs angéliques ou pas ! Par l'Enfer, tu crois vraiment que pour nous, pour moi, ça fait une différence ? »

« Je _suis _une arme, Dean ! Evidemment que ça fait une différence ! Une arme inutile n'a plus lieu d'être. Sans pouvoir, quelle utilité ai-je pour vous ? »

Un silence glacial tombe. Dean a un mouvement de recul, l'air profondément blessé, puis ses traits se durcissent et il avance avec détermination vers lui. Castiel s'attend à une phrase étranglée en guise d'excuse, à une plaisanterie sur le fait que le quart d'heure sentimental, comme il dit, est terminé, mais certainement pas à la poigne ferme sur son bras qui l'entraîne sans prévenir vers le parking tout proche.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que… »

« La ferme. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils mais suit docilement Dean. Ils s'enfoncent dans le parking entre les voitures, contournent le bloc de bars avant de s'arrêter au coin du dernier bâtiment, à moitié plongé dans l'ombre. Lorsque Dean le pousse soudain contre le mur et que ses lèvres se plaquent sauvagement sur les siennes, c'est la dernière des choses auxquelles Castiel s'attend. Il écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction et se fige, cloué sur place par le choc. Que… Ce n'est pas possible… Ce-n'est-pas-possible… Dean aime les femmes, Dieu sait qu'il le lui a suffisamment répété. Et surtout, Dean n'éprouve rien pour lui. Tout au plus le tolère-t-il...

Et pourtant… La lumière, la toute petite lumière qu'il peinait à distinguer quelques minutes plus tôt brûle à présent avec une telle intensité alors que Dean se recule et l'observe avec des yeux assombris par le désir, que l'ange perd momentanément toute faculté de parler ou de penser. Il ne peut que regarder, admirer. Une telle beauté, un tel… Il écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant finalement le pourpre éclatant qui rayonne dans toute l'aura de Dean. L'amour. Pour _lui_.

La prise de conscience le pétrifie. A tel point qu'il réalise à peine que Dean appuie son front contre le sien.

« Ne redis jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, t'as compris ? lui murmure le jeune homme. La prochaine fois, je serai moins gentil. »

Castiel cligne enfin des yeux et observe longuement le visage de Dean, si proche du sien que leurs nez se touchent. Il plonge dans les pupilles vertes et dorées, floues mais d'émotion cette fois, glisse le long des mâchoires finement sculptées, du nez droit et fin, il compte les tâches de rousseur sur les joues, admire les longs cils, les cheveux en bataille. Il sent les doigts de Dean sur sa joue, la tendresse sous la peau calleuse, abîmée du chasseur, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le réconfort, l'amitié, la passion, le désir de protection, tout ce dont il a si désespérément besoin depuis sa rébellion. L'appartenance. Il ferme les yeux et appuie à son tour son front contre celui de Dean.

« Je comprends. »

Et il réalise au même moment que, vraiment, il comprend. Que c'est le but de Gabriel. Leur faire lever les barrières. Les faire parler. Leur faire comprendre. Il hésite entre bénir son frère pour son initiative et le frapper pour sa manière plus que tordue de la mettre en application.

Lorsque les lèvres de Dean se reposent sur les siennes, tendres cette fois mais brûlantes de passion contenue, Castiel se laisse aller à répondre. Il en a besoin, besoin de cette chaleur qui lui manque si cruellement depuis quelques mois qui lui ont paru durer une éternité. Cela n'enlève pas tout le froid mais ça le rend incontestablement plus supportable.

Et si véritablement, c'est la clé pour sortir des univers de son frère, eh bien soit. Il a connu épreuves bien, bien pire. Il ne s'attend pas au sentiment de perte qui le frappe lorsque l'énergie caractéristique de Gabriel se répand autour de lui et que le Dean qui le tient dans ses bras disparaît, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un froid terrible.


	4. Valeureux meneur

**Titre : **Envers et contre tout

**Auteur : **Tashiya

**Résumé : **Effondré après la mort de Jo et Ellen, Dean s'en prend violemment à Cas. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie entre les deux hommes… à sa manière

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas

**Note de l'auteur : **Un IMMENSE merci à vous encore une fois ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Spécial merci à **Orange-Sanguine, Candy-M-Winchester, Gab Lamom, marianclea, choup37 **(et d'un, oui peut-être, héhé ! Disons qu'un grand pas est fait du côté de Cas mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le jeter dans les bras du Deano, ça ne collerait pas au personnage :-p en attendant, tiens, une 3e paire de mains hahaha ! Comment ça je me la pète ? Gabriel est peut-être le frère de Cas mais d'une, ils ne se sont pas trop côtoyé à mon avis et en plus, leur fonctionnement est radicalement différent et Cas aurait toutes les peines de monde à anticiper les réactions de son aîné), **Ayanael **(j'avoue être curieuse : comment es-tu atterrie sur cette fic si tu n'as jamais vu un épisode de la série ? Je ne me plains pas, au contraire ! mais je suis curieuse merci à toi), **CastielaMalfoy **(ooh du Sénégal toi aussi ? C'est rare ! enfin que des gens du Sénégal me laissent des commentaires. Euh en fait tu es la première je pense Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me touchent vraiment !) et **le changenom.**

**Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris et qui me lisent tout simplement.**

Comme certains peut-être, le dernier épisode m'a un peu sciée et me fait beaucoup relativiser le Destiel. Je ne suis pas adepte de la Romance à tout prix, j'aime quand ça reste crédible et nuancé. Donc ben… est-ce que ça finira sur un baiser passionné, un amour platonique ou juste une super amitié, je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous coupera pas l'envie de me lire !

Note sur le chapitre : attention s'il y a des âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est un peu glauque, pas trop sanglant mais le langage est très cru. Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : « Valeureux meneur »**

Dean reprit conscience dans un sursaut. Pendant une ou deux secondes, il cligna des yeux sans bouger, puis son cerveau s'enclencha et les souvenirs se ruèrent à la surface de sa mémoire en bouillonnant – Ellen, Jo, les chiens de l'Enfer, la dispute avec Cas puis l'arrivée de Gabriel et…

Il se redressa avec la vivacité d'un diable jaillissant de sa boîte. Une migraine carabinée lui transperça aussitôt la tempe gauche, lui donnant l'impression qu'une vis s'y était enfoncée de tout son long, et il s'agrippa la tête en grimaçant. _Vache… ouch, fils de pute. _Pire qu'un lendemain de cuite, comme si se retrouver plongé dans les réalités de Gabriel ne suffisait pas, maintenant il y avait des effets secondaires ? Putain de karma…

Mais même le mal de tête n'atténuait pas les souvenirs. Bien au contraire, il en accentuait les éléments principaux. Dean se souvenait avec une précision… douloureuse du contact de la peau de Cas contre la sienne, des photos d'eux que Gabriel avait crues amusant de semer dans tout l'appartement, de l'expression catastrophée de Sam 2.0 lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et de son énième mort ! Par l'enfer, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par cesser de les compter. En même temps, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il aurait du mal à oublier celle-ci. L'archange avait été créatif et pris soin de tout lui faire ressentir dans les moindres détails. Dean se rappelait fort bien du choc éprouvé lorsque la camionnette l'avait percuté. L'explosion de douleur, partout, la lumière et Cas près de lui. L'horreur dans la voix de l'ange lorsque Dean s'était senti partir.

Son estomac se contracta à la pensée, encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa brutalement que Cas n'avait pour l'instant pas donné signe de vie. Oubliant complètement la migraine, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Son regard acéré embrassa rapidement la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : une cabane, de toute évidence. Peu de lumière. Il était étendu sur un lit, matelas plutôt fin et draps à la propreté plus que douteuse. Autour de lui, un bureau encombré d'armes à feu, de ce qui, de loin, semblait être des cartes, et d'une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool. Des vêtements traînaient à droite et à gauche. Une atmosphère à la fois étrangère et troublante de familiarité. Le jeune homme se leva lentement, et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Il se trouvait dans un camp, au milieu d'une forêt. Malgré l'obscurité qui tombait, il détecta immédiatement les baraquements de bois, la route caillouteuse, les véhicules boueux, les carcasses de voitures au loin et il eut soudain la sensation que son ventre se remplissait de glace.

_Le camp Chitaqua._

Dean tituba en arrière, et tomba presque à la renverse sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés de panique. _Non… Non, non, non, non. _Pas ça. Pas encore. Cette fois, ce n'était plus drôle du tout.

Passe encore que Gabriel le mette en couple avec Cas dans une réalité créée de toute pièce, cela restait de l'ordre du _faux. _Le camp Chitaqua était réel, il appartenait à une réalité qui s'était produite, quelque part, qui se produirait peut-être même encore un jour. Le chasseur n'en avait jamais rien dit, ni à Sam, ni à Bobby, ni même à Cas, mais le tour de Zacharie l'avait terriblement ébranlé et hantait ses rêves. Se voir les traits durs, le regard froid et implacable, voir cette caricature de lui-même avait été douloureux mais le pire… Dean déglutit lourdement. Le pire avait été de voir les ravages que cette attitude avait causés autour de lui. L'homme brisé qu'était devenu Cas, et, ce qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas fait pour l'empêcher. Dean se sentit frémir au souvenir du Cas famélique, aux yeux vides, embués par la drogue, et au sourire brisé qu'il avait rencontré voilà quelques semaines. Son visage s'était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, invisible épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête et il ne s'écoulait pas un jour sans que Dean se demande si, en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire, ce serait suffisant pour éviter ce scénario catastrophe.

Il put presque entendre Bobby le sermonner.

_Ça y est, t'as finir de geindre ? Bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai. T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Bouge-toi le cul, imbécile !_

Dean sourit presque et secoua la tête. Objectif n°1 : retrouver Cas. Et objectif 1bis tant qu'on y était : éviter comme la peste les habitants de Chitaqua, à commencer par son futur lui. Même si, a priori, il se trouvait bien, du moins l'espérait-il de tout cœur, dans un monde de Gabriel et pas dans le futur que Zacharie lui avait montré, il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de la dernière fois.

Il se leva et se dirigeait lentement vers la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, laissant passer une silhouette titubante. Instantanément, la main de Dean fusa vers le bureau, s'empara du premier révolver qu'il trouva et le braqua sur l'intrus.

« Qui est là ? » aboya-t-il.

La silhouette se figea aussitôt.

« Woh, woh… C'est moi, valeureux meneur. »

Le cœur de Dean tomba dans son ventre. _Non… _La silhouette avança de nouveau pour émerger en pleine lumière et Dean ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais éprouvé une telle horreur. Devant lui se tenait le Castiel de 2014, terriblement mince, joues barbues, cheveux plaqués sur le front, simplement vêtu d'une chemise ample et d'un jean large, les mains légèrement levées devant lui en signe de reddition. Ses yeux bleus pâles, si pâles, étaient complètement vides et troubles. L'ange déchu était visiblement complètement stone et ne l'avait, cette fois, même pas reconnu. Dean sentit la terreur lui nouer l'estomac en pensant qu'il était finalement tout à fait plausible qu'il soit retourné dans le futur.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur le revolver toujours braqué sur lui.

« Hey, je suis… suis en retard, je sais, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, mais c'est pas la peine de m'accueillir comme ça. A moins que tu veuilles tester une nouvelle idée aujourd'hui ? » ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Une nouvelle idée ? » répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Cas le fixa un instant de ses yeux pâles comme si Dean s'était tout à coup mis à lui parler une langue étrangère – quoique non, à la réflexion, Cas parlait toutes les langues du monde et même celles qui n'existaient plus. Même drogué, il aurait sans doute compris. Non, c'était autre chose, comme s'il s'attendait à… La réalisation frappa Dean de plein fouet. Cas _s'attendait_ à ce qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Dean abaissa son arme et se détourna, saisi de nausée. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris en réalité. Si le Dean du futur avait été prêt à sacrifier Cas et tout son groupe, pour atteindre Lucifer, c'est qu'il avait dû se livrer à d'autres formes de violence envers ses troupes auparavant. Mais entendre de la part de Cas une telle résignation, une telle soumission et indifférence face au traitement qui lui était réservé horrifia Dean plus que tout autre chose. Pour l'amour du ciel, quel genre d'homme était-il devenu pour que son ami ne s'étonne même plus des traitements violents qu'il lui réservait ? Un _monstre. _Il était devenu un monstre.

« Ecoute Cas, commença-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire, je... »

Il s'interrompit net en voyant l'ange déchu commencer à retirer sa chemise. Son attention se braqua immédiatement sur la peau blanche du dos de son ami, couturée de cicatrices, certaines pâles, d'autres roses, et d'autres encore boursouflées, rouges, sur les omoplates anguleuses, la courbe des reins et... et Cas était-il à présent en train de déboutonner son jean ?!

« Hey oh ! S'exclama-t-il en saisissant l'ange par le bras pour le faire pivoter. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Cas roula des yeux, les mains sur sa braguette.

« Je me désape, valeureux meneur », soupira-t-il sur un ton parfaitement égal.

« Sans déconner ! Merci, j'ai vu ! Pourquoi tu te désapes dans... ici ? »

Apparemment, le thème des réalités de Gabriel restait le même mais Dean n'était absolument pas certain d'apprécier le sous-entendu de ce monde-ci. Cas fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu préfères qu'on fasse ça chez moi ? Je croyais que l'odeur du crac et de mes... « putes » comme tu dis, te coupait l'envie. »

Oh non, il n'aimait définitivement pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. Son cerveau se mit à turbiner pour trouver une porte de sortie. Mais il n'y en avait pas 36. En fait, il n'y en avait même qu'une pour éloigner ce Cas sans se trahir, réalisa-t-il avec horreur : se comporter comme l'_autre _l'aurait fait. _Putain de putain de bordel de merde… _

Il s'humecta les lèvres, d'avance écœuré par ce qu'il allait dire.

« J'ai pas envie, cracha-t-il le plus sèchement qu'il put. J'ai _plus _envie. D'accord ? On arrête. »

Il regretta ses mots à la seconde où il vit les yeux de Cas s'écarquiller légèrement et un éclair de lucidité brûlant de peine remplacer le brouillard bleu. L'ange déchu fixa Dean droit dans les yeux, les muscles de ses mâchoires roulant violemment sous la peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amère où perçait cependant… était-ce de la peur ? On a des scrupules à baiser un ancien ange du Seigneur aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Je suis même plus assez bien pour te servir de pute maintenant, valeureux meneur ? »

Le chasseur crut qu'il allait vomir. Il avait cru que se retrouver en couple avec Cas était la réalité la plus humiliante que Gabriel était capable de lui concocter. Mais celle-ci allait bien au-delà. Ça dépassait, et de loin, la blessure superficielle de la fierté. Certes, l'idée de coucher avec Cas, d'être… amoureux de lui, lui donnait des frissons mais savoir qu'ici, il traitait l'ange comme sa pute, et que Cas lui-même n'avait plus la force de s'en indigner, c'était bien, bien pire. Submergé par l'horreur, la honte, la culpabilité, son cerveau se bloqua, incapable de produire une réponse sensée. Dean savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, la fureur croissant dans les yeux de Cas ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais malgré ses efforts, rien ne venait. _Parle. Parle, parle, parle, bordel, par..._

« Barre-toi. »

Cas tressaillit comme si Dean venait de le frapper et son expression à la fois incrédule et profondément blessée retourna l'estomac du chasseur. Cas, _son _Cas avait eu exactement la même dans la réalité précédente, lorsque Dean lui avait défendu de le toucher de nouveau. _Putain… _Il n'était pas mieux que son homonyme du futur. Il brisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Dean aurait mis un terme à la discussion en partant, tout simplement. Mais ce regard bleu, brillant, beaucoup trop brillant à présent, le clouait sur place, faisait bouillonner un million d'émotions différentes à l'intérieur de son cœur en ruines et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était : comment mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ce Cas ?

En face de lui, Cas le fixait, les poings serrés. Dean savait d'ores et déjà que ce regard à la fois enragé, brisé et empli de dégoût le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'offenser cette fois, ô grand et valeureux leader ? cracha l'ange déchu, la voix rauque d'une colère qui cachait très mal le désespoir sous-jacent et qui donna à Dean l'envie de disparaître sous terre. Quel est mon pêché ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais payer ? »

Dean ne voulait plus jamais entendre la voix de Cas se briser comme ça.

« Ça te fait bander à ce point, de me mettre chaque fois plus bas que terre ? continua Castiel, les yeux soudain un peu fous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je rampe ? Que je te supplie de me baiser ? »

Dean ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Au nom du ciel… _Gabriel… _

« Regarde-moi ! »

Cas l'avait saisi par le col et putain, malgré son gabarit et son état, il conservait une force de tous les diables. Ses yeux se vrillèrent dans ceux de Dean, intenses, flamboyants de fureur et de désespoir.

« Si vraiment… » Cas s'interrompit et déglutit péniblement. « Si vraiment, je suis qu'un déchet pour toi… Aies un peu de couilles et regarde-moi. »

Et Dean regarda. Il regarda les pupilles azur, qui avaient autrefois irradié de puissance et de sagesse, avec l'impression de regarder à travers une vitre fêlée. Il regarda l'ombre grandir, dévorer le peu de bleu restant. Il regarda Cas craquer, l'implorer de faire quelque chose et voler en éclat lorsqu'il resta muet. Il vit la douleur, la colère, la rage, le dégoût, la terreur se mêler, s'étreindre, se combattre, se déchirer, exploser littéralement. Et il ne fit rien.

Il resta silencieux, incapable de penser à la moindre chose à dire et Cas finit par hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées. Son étreinte sur la chemise de Dean se desserra, glissa, et sa main retomba dans le vide.

« Tu me fais la grâce d'une explication, valeureux meneur ? »

C'était plus un défi, un ordre sous-jacent qu'une demande mais au moins, cela signifiait qu'il avait gagné. Que Cas allait partir. Dean réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose qui sonne crédible. Les mots vinrent avec une rapidité qui l'aurait horrifié si seulement il avait été assez lucide pour s'entendre.

« J'en ai ma claque de faire semblant, répondit-il. Je t'aime pas, Cas. Je t'ai jamais aimé, alors rends-toi service et va te faire enculer par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura preneur. »

Si c'était possible, les yeux de Cas s'agrandirent encore, dilatés par le choc. Il recula d'un pas et son expression se modifia, et Dean souhaita sur le champ ne jamais avoir prononcé ces mots. Car l'ange, son ami, son meilleur ami, le regardait à présent comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, comme si… Comme s'il était un monstre et Dean sentit quelque chose céder à l'intérieur de lui.

« Barre-toi ! » cria-t-il.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter ce regard une seconde de plus. Emporté par… peu importe, il saisit Cas par le bras, l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte et le jeta presque dehors. L'ange trébucha dans les marches, manqua de tomber et posa un genou à terre. Mais il se redressa aussitôt, regarda une dernière fois Dean dans les yeux, un masque sur le visage, et fit demi-tour, sans courir, presque calmement.

L'instinct de Dean, celui qui avait très opportunément décidé de la boucler pendant toute la conversation, la part de lui qui avait frémit en s'entendant briser Cas à chaque nouveau mot, qui lui avait hurlé d'arrêter, gronda furieusement et lui ordonna de se lancer à la poursuite de l'ange. Quelque chose allait mal tourner, il le sentait.

Mais le chasseur fut incapable de bouger. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il ne réalisait pas. Son cerveau, son corps étaient en état de choc total. Oublié Gabriel, oublié son Cas, oublié Sam, il n'y avait plus que ce Cas ci, son regard perdu, furieux, sa voix brisée et Seigneur Dieu… Une telle douleur…

Comme dans un rêve, il resta planté sur le seuil de cabane, puis il pivota lentement, rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les bouteilles sur son bureau n'allaient pas être de trop.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, une migraine typique des cuites lui martelant les tympans, au son de quelqu'un frappant à grands coups contre sa porte.

« Dean ? Dean ! Ouvre, c'est Chuck ! Dean ! »

_Chuck ? _Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait et il grogna de désespoir en constatant qu'il n'avait pas bougé de réalité. _Chier… _Groggy, il se leva en titubant jusqu'à la porte en se demandant ce qui allait cette fois lui tomber dessus. L'expression paniquée de Chuck lorsqu'il lui ouvrit le fit dessaouler instantanément. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle détresse sur le visage de l'ancien prophète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, sa détermination à éviter les autres habitants du camp jetée aux oubliettes.

« C'est Cas, Dean », couina presque l'ancien prophète.

La terreur étrangla Dean au souvenir de la conversation qu'l avait eu avec l'ange quelques heures plus tôt. Dieu seul sait ce qui était passé par la tête de l'imbécile après ça ! Son cerveau passa en mode « urgence » et il se détourna pour aller attraper veste et armes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Il… La voix de Chuck s'étrangla. Il est mort. »

Dean se figea. Le sol ne venait-il pas de trembler sous ses pieds ?

« Quoi ? »

Il entendit Chuck se rapprocher à pas lents.

« Il… il est mort. Risa vient de… retrouver son corps. »

Dean lutta pour refouler la bile qui lui monta soudainement à la gorge. _Respire. Respire. Respire. _Il savait. Il savait que ce Cas là n'était pas le sien, que le sien était encore vivant, quelque part mais cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que Cas était mort et que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et d'aller… Seigneur, d'aller se faire enculer par un autre. Il eut tout à coup envie d'appuyer le flingue contre sa tempe et d'ouvrir le feu.

« Où ? murmura-t-il

« A une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. »

_Une dizaine de…_

« C'est en dehors du camp. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ? »

Mais en réalité, il le savait très bien. Il avait su. Quelque part, il avait su dès l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots ce que Cas ferait juste après. Il avait su. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il ne l'avait pas retenu. Pourtant, il avait su. Dean ferma les yeux et serra les dents mais il ne put cette fois contenir sa nausée. L'horreur explosa dans sa poitrine et il vida ses tripes sur le bureau, inondant cartes et papiers mais il aurait difficilement pu s'en foutre davantage. Derrière lui, Chuck resta immobile.

« Où est-il maintenant ? » parvint-il à articuler lorsque les restes de son repas cessèrent de se frayer un chemin le long de son œsophage, en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Risa est… »

Juste à ce moment-là, de nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte et un homme que Dean n'avait jamais vu pénétra à son tour dans la cabane. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Dean plié en deux, les lèvres encore maculées de bile et pointa nerveusement la porte du doigt.

« Ils… sont de retour »

Il ne demanda pas de qui il parlait. Risa avait ramené le corps. Lentement, Dean se redressa, essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et se dirigea vers la porte. _Ce n'est pas réel, _se répéta-t-il en franchissant le seuil et en descendant les marches. _Ce n'est pas réel, Cas va bien. Cas n'a rien. _

Dehors, une jeep boueuse s'était arrêtée à une centaine de mètres de sa cabane. Risa en descendit d'un bond léger, le visage sinistre, et adressa à Dean un tel regard de mépris qu'il se figea un instant. Puis elle ouvrit la porte arrière, attrapa quelque chose et tira.

Et Dean crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

C'était bien Cas, mais tellement trempé de sang qu'on ne distinguait même plus ses vêtements de sa peau. Quelqu'un lui avait déchiré le ventre si profondément qu'une partie des intestins avait commencé à en sortir et on apercevait les os des côtes. La plaie saignait encore. Son bras droit avait été brisé au niveau du coude et sa main… manquait. Sa main gauche en revanche était encore crispée sur le manche d'un automatique. Risa le déposa au sol.

« Il a réussi à se flinguer avant qu'ils ne l'aient. »

Dean tressaillit légèrement et leva les yeux vers Risa. Elle pointa du doigt la tempe gauche de Cas, où l'on pouvait effectivement distinguer un trou dégoulinant de sang. De manière totalement déplacée, le chasseur éprouva une bouffée de fierté pour son ami, fier de voir qu'il s'était battu jusqu'au bout et ne s'était pas contenté de se jeter dans les bras des Croats. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Même drogué, même humain, Cas était un guerrier. Il était mort en guerrier.

La peine l'étrangla et il serra les dents de toutes les forces pour refouler la brûlure derrière ses yeux. « Bordel… ». Malgré ses efforts, les sanglots remontaient dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, le poing pressé contre sa bouche. _Pourquoi… ? De tous, pourquoi pour moi ? _Il ne l'avait pas mérité. Il n'avait pas mérité d'être sauvé, par qui que ce soit, et par Cas, encore moins. Quel autre être vivant que Dean Winchester pouvait se targuer d'avoir traîné un ange du Seigneur dans la boue jusqu'à en faire un chien au service d'un homme à l'âme pourrie ? Il avait mérité mieux. Cas avait mérité tellement mieux que Dean. _Chier… Chier, putain, c'est trop injuste !_

Il ne sentit pas ses genoux heurter le sol et le choc se réverbérer dans sa colonne. Il ne sentit pas le sang frais de Cas contre sa joue, sur ses mains, ni ne se soucia de ses vêtements qu'il souilla en saisissant le corps de l'ange dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il n'avait cure de l'odeur de mort. Cure de Gabriel, de Sam, de Bobby, des anges ou des démons, cure du monde et de l'Apocalypse. Il ne sentait que le froid de la peau de Cas contre la sienne, et Dieu tout puissant, Cas avait-il toujours été si mince, si frêle ? Il ne sentait que la perte, la perte, la perte ! La culpabilité resurgit en rugissant, la rage, la haine de lui-même, et le crucifiant sentiment d'abandon, une fois de plus. Son cœur vola en éclat et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Dean Winchester se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Cramponné à Castiel comme si en le serrant assez fort, il avait pu lui redonner la vie, il pleura, cria sa peine, sa souffrance. Il ne remarqua même pas les mots qui débordaient de ses lèvres, brisés par le chagrin, en un flot ininterrompu :

...

« Rends-le-moi... Rends-le-moi... »


	5. Eh bien, Dean ?

******Titre : **Envers et contre tout

******Auteur : **Tashiya

******Résumé :**

"Apparemment dans cette réalité, nous sommes en couple.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gay.  
- Je sais bien, Dean. Inutile de me le répéter."

Dévasté par la mort d'Ellen et Jo, Dean s'emporte contre Castiel. Gabriel intervient pour rétablir l'harmonie et la confiance dans l'équipe... à sa manière.

******Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.******  
Attention, scène de torture**

******Mot de l'auteur : **je suis dé-so-lée, je suis terriblement en retard ! Le truc c'est que j'avais une version de ce chapitre écrite depuis belle lurette mais ça ne collait plus avec la trame de l'histoire, du coup je l'ai réécrit entièrement et… ben ce fut long. Mais ça y est ! J'ai réussi à pondre un chapitre plutôt pas mal

Malheureusement, Cas va encore en baver. Ceux qui ont jeté un œil sur mes fics favorites ont vu que j'étais une adepte du CasWhump donc voilà ^_^ mais Dean a un bien meilleur rôle cette fois.

Merci à : ******Gab Lamom **(il va devoir réfléchir très sérieusement, et comme dans la série, ce n'est pas le cas, il va le faire ici ^_^)**, ********barjy02** (j'ai envoyé un camion de mouchoirs, comme demandé. Je suis très touchée que ça t'ait autant marqué, c'est vrai que le Cas2014 est le plus tragique et le plus beau quelque part, c'est dommage que la série n'ait pas développé cet aspect. T'inquiète, ce chapitre est plus léger… enfin un peu plus),******yunoki, marianclea **(ce sont de très beaux compliments, merci beaucoup !), ******yakusokyumi **(t'inquiète pas, t'inquiète pas, il revient de suite !), ******Eagles **(à chaque fois que tu me lis ? Ah ouais ? Tu as lu juste celle-ci ou d'autres ? Hem, désolée de torturer ton petit cœur comme ça mais en même temps, c'est un beau compliment ), ******Orange-Sanguine **(je suis ravie que ça t'ait autant touchée, surtout la fin, parce que ce genre de scène est dur à traiter sans tomber dans un mélodrame larmoyant. Non Gabriel n'a pas d'humour sur ce coup, il est extrême, un peu comme dans tout ce qu'il fait), ******Guest, Ayanael **(ah oui, mon frère m'a parlé de ce groupe ! je suis tombée des nues lorsqu'il m'a montré que cette fic était référencée mais c'est très flatteur !), ******choup37 **(en fait, c'est pire dans un sens mais ça s'arrange beaucoup dans un autre, t'en fais pas, je pense que tu vas aimer ), ******Ignis **(Cas a compris mais Dean a encore du chemin à faire. C'est Dean après tout :-D), ******Hanakasama **(oh, si rares sont les fics qui te plaisent, je suis extrêmement flattée que la mienne t'ait séduite, merci beaucoup ! Juste un truc, si tu m'a mis ton mail, il n'est pas apparu dans la review), ******CeRao **(mon frère n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis maso aussi, pareil j'adore les histoires où Cas en bave. Et puis zut, Supernatural n'est pas une série où les persos s'épanouissent de toute façon. Désolée pour l'attente et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !), ******Chanlight** (ben voilà, fallait pas t'absenter, hihihi ! Mes fics sont sombres en général, je n'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose et je ne sais pas les écrire de toute façon ^_^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Dean mérite des coups de latte dans la gueule ! Je me dis ça depuis la fin de la saison 6…) et ******Kedralyn **(merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée. Lorsque j'écris, j'essaie avant tout de donner de la profondeur aux persos donc je suis ravie )

**Et aux followers, favoriters (ce mot n'existe pas mais je m'en fous) et lecteurs !**

**Dernière précision :** ceux qui attendent une déclaration de la part de Dean vont malheureusement être déçus, en tous cas pour ce chapitre. Dean est ce qu'il est, c'est l'incarnation du déni donc ça va se faire (peut-être, je n'ai toujours pas décidé) mais lentement.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « Eh bien, Dean ? »

_« Rends-le-moi__... Rends-le-moi... Rends-le-moi__... __ »_

Il se déteste. Il se hait, il se dégoûte, il se répugne. Tout ce qu'il touche pourrit et meurt. Il n'apporte que destruction, où qu'il aille. Quoi qu'il fasse. Cas est tellement froid contre son corps… _Putain... Putain, putain, putain !_

« Dean... ».

Il a essayé de faire le bien – _rends-le-moi _- de défendre ce qui lui paraissait sacré, il a tellement, tellement travaillé, transpiré, saigné, souffert pour sauver le monde des démons et des anges et non seulement, il a échoué, Lucifer a gagné, mais il a échoué à sauver les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. _Rends-le-moi. Rends-le-moi. _Son petit frère, son Sammy, et son ange, Castiel. Il les abandonnés, il les a tués. Cas est si froid, si froid ! _Rends-le-moi, rends-le-moi, rends-le-moi ! _Bordel, il se hait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il se vomirait lui-même s'il le pouvait.

« Dean. »

Jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner un tel... Un tel quoi, d'ailleurs ? _Rends-le-moi__…_Crime ? Pas assez fort. Sacrilège ? Encore moins. On devrait inventer un nouveau terme, juste pour lui. _Rends-le-moi. _On prendrait les mots les plus forts contenus dans chaque religion de ce putain de monde, on les fusionnerait et alors peut-être qu'on arriverait à exprimer l'horreur, la haine et le dégoût qu'il éprouve pour lui-même à cet instant. _Rends-le-moi ! _Il repense aux yeux de Cas écarquillés par le choc et la peine et – _rends-le-moi, rends-le-moi ! _- il pousse malgré lui un nouveau cri étranglé de chagrin. Tout ce sang, tellement froid… Il a l'impression que la culpabilité le ronge de l'intérieur à la manière d'un cancer en phase terminale.

Pourri. Il a l'âme pourrie ! _Rends-le-moi__…._

« Dean ! Regarde-moi. »

La main qui se pose sur son épaule le fait tressaillir. _Rends-le-moi, rends-l… _Il cligne des yeux et son environnement se rappelle brutalement à lui dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs, lui donnant presque le tournis. _Rends… Rends-le-moi. _Une nausée lui monte à la bouche mais la main est toujours là et l'ancre dans le sol. Il lui faut tout de même deux bonnes secondes pour que sa vue brouillée de larmes se stabilise, et encore trois autres pour que son cerveau sorte de sa boucle infernale _Rends-le-moi, rends-le-moi… Rends… rends-le-m…_ et lorsqu'enfin la litanie cesse, la première chose que Dean réalise est qu'il n'est plus à Chitaqua et le soulagement est tel qu'il _tremble_.

L'instant d'après, il croise une paire d'yeux azur et putain de bordel de merde de chiotte ! Cas est devant lui. Cas accroupi en face de lui, une main sur son épaule, en costume et imper et ses yeux stupidement bleus rivés dans les siens, emplis d'inquiétude.

Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine et il ouvre de grands yeux, osant à peine y croire.

« Cas... ? » demande-t-il tout bas.

Faites que ce soit lui, bordel, faites que ce soit lui. Pas une autre illusion, pitié... Dean sait que son ton implorant ravit probablement Gabriel en ce moment même mais il n'a pas la force de s'en indigner. Comme s'il avait perçu le tourment du chasseur, le Cas en face de lui serre son épaule plus fermement et hoche la tête, le regard soudain empli d'affection.

« Oui, Dean, répond-il doucement. Gabriel a de nouveau fait fusionner nos réalités. »

Dean n'attend même pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. D'un geste brusque, il l'attrape par le col et l'attire dans une étreinte puissante, presque douloureuse et putain, putain ! Que son ego machiste et viril aille prendre des vacances à Tombouctou ou Vladivostok, que ces endroits existent ou non d'ailleurs, il en a besoin. Besoin pour enlever ce froid, combler ce gouffre béant dans sa poitrine que cet épisode avec le Cas 2014 a exhumé des profondeurs de son cœur. Il a tellement froid, tellement mal !

_Cas… Ta main…_

…

_Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de poser un seul doigt sur moi, t'entends ?_

…

Putain…

_Rends-toi service et va te faire enculer par quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr qu'il y aura preneur !_

_..._

_Ne-me-touche-pas !_

Il n'entend pas Cas dire son nom avec inquiétude. Il a envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

_Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'aider._

…

_Espèce de sale con, sans cœur ni âme ! _

« Dean, calme-toi. Tout va bien, je suis là. »

La voix grave, calme et apaisante est une ancre pour son âme déchirée et hurlante qui part à la dérive. Elle écarte l'odeur du sang, l'image des yeux bleus pulvérisés par la douleur et l'horreur, diffuse la terreur, le son de sa propre voix crachant avec venin et haine à l'adresse de l'ange et Dean s'y arrime comme un naufragé sur le point de se noyer. Lentement, très lentement, son cerveau cesse de hurler. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, il enregistre la chaleur d'une main contre sa nuque. Il réalise qu'il tremble et que… _Oh génial_… Il est de nouveau en train de chialer comme un môme dans les bras de Castiel.

Il se raidit et a un geste pour s'écarter, s'excuser mais contre toute attente, l'ange resserre son étreinte. Son autre main est posée entre ses omoplates, ferme, apaisante, les muscles de ses épaules sont détendus. Il est étonnamment à l'aise pour quelqu'un que la simple idée d'un contact avec les femmes terrifiait i peine un mois, mais Dean écarte la pensée et se concentre à la place sur la sensation de réconfort que cette étreinte surréaliste lui procure. Qui l'eût cru ? Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'étreindre un ange – pas qu'il ait un jour songé à étreindre Cas hein ? – serait comme étreindre un bloc de béton… Sauf Anna mais Anna n'avait plus sa grâce lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et puis c'est une nana. Mais étreindre Cas est étrangement… naturel.

_Naturel. _Dean écarquille soudain les yeux alors que son cerveau enregistre la pensée et il s'écarte, mortifié.

« Euh… bredouille-t-il nerveusement sans oser regarder Cas dans les yeux. Héhé, wouah ! Est-ce que Gabriel ne nous aurait pas donné des hormones de filles cette fois-ci ? Parce que pour le coup… »

Le regard que lui adresse Cas à ce moment précis est tel que Dean sent les mots mourir d'eux-mêmes au fond de sa gorge.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que Gabriel t'a fait ? »

Le chasseur sert les dents. Il aurait dû se douter que Cas poserait la question. L'ange est tout simplement incapable de faire la différence entre les sujets sensibles et les autres.

« Rien, marmonne-t-il. C'est pas import… »

Il réalise soudain ce qu'il est en train de dire et s'interrompt, les yeux écarquillés de panique et d'horreur alors que le regard empli de dégoût et de peine du Cas de 2014 se représente devant lui, suivi d'une forte odeur de sang. Il veut fermer les yeux mais Castiel le saisit par le bras.

« Dean ! »

Cette fois, l'inquiétude dans la voix est audible. Dean avale péniblement sa salive. Il ne veut pas. Il ne _veut pas_ parler de ça maintenant. C'est trop tôt, ses barrières ne sont pas encore rétablies. Un coup, un seul, et il vole en éclat.

Mais, réalise-t-il au même moment, Cas mérite de savoir. Il déglutit et inspire profondément, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Tu… es mort. Ok ? Je t'ai vu crever… ».

Ok, tant pis pour la voix ferme. Elle a définitivement décidé de le lâcher. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais cru que la mort de Cas lui flanquerait une trouille pareille et l'intensité de sa réaction l'inquiète un peu. Non en fait, ça lui fout carrément les jetons et lui fait soudain se demander à quel moment ce foutu comptable du Ciel est parvenu à se faufiler dans son périmètre sans même qu'il ne le remarque… Dean peut situer l'évolution de Castiel de la case « enculé d'emplumé » à celle d'« allié potentiel » sans trop de problème mais la transition d'allié à « ami proche » lui a échappé. A ce stade, il est inutile de le nier : Cas est quelqu'un de bien plus important qu'il ne le soupçonnait et…

Et depuis quand son cerveau a-t-il ce genre de réflexions ? Gabriel lui a vraiment donné des hormones de filles…

« Dean… »

Le chasseur lève les yeux. Cas le fixe toujours, calme, posé et d'un signe de tête, l'encourage à poursuivre. Dean inspire.

« Tu… te souviens quand Zacharie m'a envoyé dans le futur en 2014 ? » Castiel hoche la tête, le regard soudain très sombre. « Gabriel m'y a renvoyé. Tu étais là, enfin pas toi, ton toi du futur et… on s'est engueulés et… tu t'es barré. »

A sa grande horreur, il s'aperçoit que ses yeux brûlent et cligne des yeux.

« Et ensuite ? »

Dean se gratte la gorge pour garder une voix ferme.

« Ensuite je… je ne suis pas allé te chercher. Je suis resté dans ma cabane et… ». _Nom de Dieu, pas maintenant !_ « Et quelques heures plus tard, Chuck est venu m'annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé ton corps mutilé par des Croats. Mais apparemment, tu avais réussi à te… te suicider avant qu'ils ne t'aient. »

Malgré ses efforts acharnés, sa voix meurt dans sa gorge.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Cas… C'est la deuxième fois que tu meurs dans cette dimension… à cause de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je parti ? »

Dean avale sa salive. Pas ça. Entre toutes les questions, pas celle-ci.

« Dean… »

« Rien. Je te l'ai dit, on s'est disputés pour une connerie."

« Je ne te laisserais pas seul pour… une connerie », réplique Cas, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

« Stop, Cas ! Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? Lâche-moi ! »

Castiel cligne des yeux, l'air indubitablement blessé mais il se contente d'avaler sa salive et ramène ses mains dans son dos, menton et épaules stoïquement redressés. Son expression, partagée entre une rigidité toute militaire et une détresse résignée dont Dean tente désespérément d'ignorer la force, glace le sang du chasseur. Les mêmes réactions. Ici ou là-bas, il continue de provoquer les mêmes réactions. La culpabilité ressurgit, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Il se mord les lèvres.

« Cas, je… »

« Puis-je me permettre d'interrompre votre discussion ? Elle manque quelque peu de ressort dramatique à mon goût. »

Dean sent le sang déserter ses joues. Cette voix… Il pivote lentement. Face à eux, entouré de deux autres emplumés, Zacharie les toise de son éternel sourire narquois. Il échange un regard alarmé avec Cas. Illusion ou réalité ? Son ami ne se pose pas la question. Vif comme l'éclair, il rejoint Dean et tend la main vers son front.

« Hep, hep, hep, dit Zacharie en levant un index et Castiel se fige brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Pas de ça, Castiel. Pas cette fois. »

Il fait un geste négligeant du poignet et Cas est violemment projeté contre le mur derrière lui.

« Cas ! »

Dean veut s'élancer vers lui mais il est incapable de bouger. Ses pieds sont glués au sol. Impuissant, il tourne la tête vers Cas. Déjà, l'ange se relève, son regard noir de colère rivé sur Dean mais les acolytes de Zacharie se matérialisent soudain derrière lui. Ils le saisissent chacun par un bras et le maintiennent fermement à genoux.

Il se tourne vers Zacharie.

« Dis-leur de le lâcher. Tout de suite, » ordonne-t-il tout en portant la main vers son dos pour y attraper le Colt, logé dans sa ceinture.

« Dean, ne soit pas idiot, soupira l'ange en secouant la tête. Je te déconseille toute manœuvre de ce type si tu ne souhaites pas aggraver le cas du traitre… »

« Cas n'est pas un traitre, grince le chasseur, les dents serrées, la main refermée sur le manche du Colt. C'est le seul de toute votre smala de tordus à mériter le titre de putain d'ange du Seigneur ! »

Le sourire de Zacharie passe de cordial à glacial en un battement de cil. Il lève sa main et lentement, très lentement, serre le poing. Il y a un affreux craquement, puis un grognement de douleur de la part de Cas, suivi du bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui tousse du sang. Dean serre les dents.

« Arrête ça !

« Comporte-toi comme un adulte, Dean, et commence par lâcher ça. Lâche-ça-tout de suite, articule-t-il, glacial, lorsque Dean lui adresse un regard noir. »

Malgré lui, Dean sent ses doigts relâcher le Colt et son bras retomber le long de son corps et jure intérieurement. Ils sont dans la merde. Zacharie hoche la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Bien. Maintenant, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demander encore une fois de laisser Michael me posséder ? »

« Cesse de te focaliser sur les détails, tu gagnerais... »

« Les détails ? répète Dean, aussi furieux qu'abasourdi. Tu peux te foutre avec ton putain de détail. Je ne serai pas le véhicule de Michael ! »

Zacharie fait un pas en avant, les sourcils haussés.

« C'est un « non » ?

« Et comment que c'est un non ! Lis sur mes lèvres, trou du cul. JA-MAIS ! »

Zacharie a un affreux sourire qui se veut sans doute navré mais qui accentue le malaise de Dean. Sur un signe de l'ange, les deux acolytes soulèvent Cas et le plaquent sans ménagement contre le mur fissuré. Zacharie s'approche alors de lui, le saisit au col et d'un geste brusque, arrache veste et chemise.

« Woh, woh, woh, intervient Dean en essayant une fois encore, en vain, de bouger. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Mais Zacharie l'ignore royalement. Une lame argent est apparue dans sa main et il en appuie à présent la lame sous la clavicule de Cas. Dean a à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration horrifiée avant que le cri étranglé de son ami n'emplisse ses oreilles. Zacharie a enfoncé la lame de deux bons centimètres dans la chair de son ancien subordonné et est en train de graver un symbole énochien avec la lenteur et la méticulosité d'un calligraphe. Cas rejette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, les mâchoires bloquées et le souffle haletant.

« Arrête-ça tout, espèce de fils de pute ! crie Dean, furieux. Je t'interdis de le toucher ! »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu pisser dans un violon. Zacharie ne daigne même pas se tourner vers lui. Lorsqu'il a fini son symbole, il fait un pas en arrière et penche la tête sur le côté, comme pour contempler son œuvre. Le symbole couvre une grosse partie du torse de Cas, de la clavicule jusqu'au milieu de l'estomac, et dégouline de sang. Dean ne reconnaît pas le symbole, mais à en juger par le sourire moqueur et satisfait des deux autres connards, le chasseur a une petite idée du sens de ce que Zacharie a écrit.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Dean? demande l'ange en se retournant vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, comme le ferait un enfant présentant fièrement son dernier dessin à ses parents. Joli, non? »

S'il était assez proche, Dean lui cracherait à la figure. Mais dans l'immédiat, il est plus paniqué qu'autre chose. Il n'a jamais imaginé que les anges puissent s'en prendre à Cas. Sam a toujours été son unique point faible et leurs ennemis en ont toujours profité, y compris Zacharie. Cas en revanche… Dean lui jette un bref regard. Son ami tremble et son regard vitreux est empli de douleur et de peur mais il n'émet pas un son. Le chasseur ne peut empêcher un sourire fier de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le soldat, encore et toujours. Tant que Cas tient bon, lui aussi le pourra. Ou du moins l'espère-t-il car sa récente épiphanie au sujet de l'ange tombe bien mal à propos et il y a fort à parier que Gabriel – si tant est qu'il soit responsable de la situation - l'a fait exprès.

« Et bien, Dean ? Insiste Zacharie. Vas-tu te décider ? Ou dois-je poursuivre ma démonstration ? »

Dean déglutit. Il se redresse et inspire profondément. Il se hait déjà pour les mots qu'il va prononcer mais il n'hésite pas.

« Je refuse ».

Zacharie hausse un sourcil, l'air étonné.

« Tu es sûr ? Réfléchis bien. De ta détermination ou de Castiel, qui durera le plus longtemps d'après toi ? Il m'a fallu une de tes journées pour le briser la dernière fois. Combien de temps es-tu prêt à le regarder souffrir cette fois ? »

Il fait un geste du doigt et l'un des gardiens de Cas plaque le dos de sa main droite contre le mur. Dean voit Castiel écarquiller les yeux puis Zacharie pivote, son geste brouillé par la vitesse. La lumière blanche explose, Dean a tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux. Mais il entend distinctement Cas _hurler. _Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, son ami est cloué au mur par la main droite. Du sang lui dégouline le long de la paume et de l'avant-bras et une faible lumière argentée pulse contre la lame, comme luttant pour jaillir hors de son réceptacle. La _Grâce de Castiel. _Dean a envie de vomir.

« Dean ? l'interroge Zacharie, du même ton qu'il aurait pu dire « Comment va la famille ? » à un voisin. Toujours rien à dire ? »

Le jeune homme serre les dents. Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Cela ne peut être réel. Gabriel ne peut pas décemment être prêt à torturer son frère juste pour…

« Je t'assure qu'à ce jeu, tu vas perdre, poursuit Zacharie en s'examinant les ongles. J'ai absolument tout mon temps, contrairement à Castiel. Et contrairement à Sam, j'ai toute latitude pour faire de ce déchet ce que je veux. »

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, l'ange à la droite de Cas saisit la poignée de la lame toujours empalée dans la paume de son frère et la tourne violemment. Castiel tente de retenir son cri, Dean le voit bien, mais le gémissement d'agonie qui jaillit de ses lèvres lui brise tout de même le cœur.

_Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel__…_

« Dean, Dean, Dean, inutile de prier en direction de Dieu seul sait quoi. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. » Et il glousse, visiblement très satisfait de sa blague. « Cela dit, j'admire cette capacité que tu as acquise à reconnaître l'existence d'entités bien plus puissantes que toi. »

Dean serre les poings et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

« Dean… », halète alors Cas et le chasseur se fige dans son élan pour se tourner vers son ami. « Dean, ne fais… »

Il y a un craquement sec et sa tête pivote violemment sur le côté.

« Silence, ordonne froidement Zacharie. Dean ? »

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. Tout ceci n'est pas réel, cela ne peut être réel… Mais il se souvient avec une acuité brûlante de toutes ses morts, de la balle logée dans son dos dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et du nez en sang de Castiel la dernière fois que l'archange les a enfermés dans l'univers de la télé. Il n'est sûr de rien en réalité et ce doute le pétrifie. Il regarde de nouveau son ami. Il ne veut pas perdre Castiel mais il ne le décevra pas non plus. Cas n'a pas tout perdu et tout abandonné pour qu'il cède maintenant, moins encore devant Zacharie et à cause de Gabriel.

« Non, » répond-il fermement.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit l'ombre d'un sourire fier sur les lèvres de Castiel mais il n'a pas le temps d'en éprouver de la satisfaction. L'expression furieuse de Zacharie ne lui dit absolument rien qui vaille.

« Retournez-le », ordonne ce dernier sans quitter Dean des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Dean voit Cas écarquiller les yeux de panique puis l'un des anges retire sèchement la lame de sa main et tout se passe très vite. A peine libéré, Cas se laisse tomber en position accroupie, surprenant son deuxième gardien qui le lâche. Avec sa fluidité habituelle, il roule sur le côté et se relève promptement, lame dans sa main gauche. Le temps que Dean cligne des yeux, le premier ange meurt dans une explosion de lumière.

« Cas, derrière-toi ! » hurle le chasseur.

Son ami pivote aussitôt mais alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper, Zacharie saisit son poignet d'une main de fer.

« Bien essayé, sourit-il froidement. A ta vitesse habituelle, cela aurait peut-être fonctionné. Heureusement pour moi, ajoute-t-il en retournant le poignet avec une lenteur abominable jusqu'à ce que le craquement des os se fasse entendre, faisant grimacer son ancien subordonné, tu es exceptionnellement _lent _depuis quelques temps. »

Et d'un geste sec vers le bas, il l'oblige à s'agenouiller avant de faire signe à l'ange restant. Ce dernier pose rudement sa main droite sur l'arrière de la tête de Cas pour la lui maintenir baissée et pose sa lame contre sa nuque. Zacharie lâche alors son poignet, s'accroupit pour promener ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Cas qui tressaille visiblement. Dean perçoit le rythme de sa respiration, hachée, paniquée et sent la terreur lui nouer le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande-t-il, la voix dangereusement grave.

Zacharie lui fait un nouveau sourire radieux.

« Dean ne comprend pas, Castiel. Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer tes jolies ailes ? »

Dean voit son ami serrer les dents et ouvre la bouche de saisissement. Il ne peut pas vouloir dire…

« Tu fais ça… gronde-t-il. Tu touches ses ailes, je te bute. »

« Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Dean, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Et sans prêter plus attention au chasseur, Zacharie se retourne vers Castiel, qui se raidit et tente à nouveau vainement de se dégager.

« Ce sera moins douloureux si tu les montres toi-même, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Castiel déglutit et ferme les yeux sans répondre. « A ta guise ».

Zacharie recule d'un pas, lève une main dont les doigts sont repliés comme des griffes et tire brusquement en arrière. Un cri rauque s'échappe des lèvres de Cas. Son corps se cambre, convulse alors qu'il tente de résister, il y a un grand souffle d'air puis une nouvelle énergie emplit la pièce. Seul le sort d'immobilisation empêche Dean d'être projeté en arrière mais il sent une chaleur pure et puissante lécher sa peau, et sur les murs, l'ombre de deux immenses ailes noires lentement se dessine. Dean écarquille les yeux, déchiré entre l'émerveillement et la terreur face à ce que son ami est sur le point de subir. La simple idée d'assister à la destruction de ces ailes l'épouvante. Il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. _Seigneur… bon sang, si t'es là, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie… Dis à Gabriel d'arrêter. Sors-nous de là, je t'en prie !_

Mais comme c'était prévisible, il ne se passe rien. Zacharie est toujours là. Il examine attentivement les ailes de Castiel, observe, contourne, tâte. Cas tremble visiblement… et hurle tout à coup quand la poigne de fer de Zacharie se referme sur ce que Dean suppose être l'extrémité de son aile droite, et la tord vicieusement. Deux fenêtres explosent juste à côté de Dean et il s'en faut de peu qu'il ne perde ses yeux à cause des éclats. Lui-même doit plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir les tympans réduits en miette par la voix de son ami. Le cri dure un temps interminable puis cesse.

Lorsque le chasseur ose ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, la moitié du plafond et un gros pan de mur ont été détruis, soufflés par la puissance du hurlement angélique. L'atmosphère est suffocante de poussière blanche, le sol est jonché de morceaux de plâtre, de bois brisé, d'éclats de verre mais Dean ne voit pas tout cela. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Cas, désormais étendu sur le flanc, haletant, la bouche entrouverte en un cri muet et les yeux dilatés par la douleur. Il tremble de tout son corps. Son menton dégouline de salive, de sang.

Le rire glacial de Zacharie le tire de ses pensées. Il s'est approché tout contre Castiel et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« C'est une zone familière, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me rappelle bien… » Il passe son doigt le long d'une ligne, s'arrête. « … c'est ici » Il appuie brusquement et un affreux mugissement de douleur s'échappe des lèvres de Castiel. « … qu'elle a été brisée la dernière fois. »

Cas ne répond pas mais Dean voit des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Le monde s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Il n'a jamais vu Cas pleurer auparavant.

« Arrête… »

Cette fois, sa voix a jailli sans qu'il le veuille, étranglée par l'angoisse, à peine audible au milieu de la respiration rauque et des plaintes de Castiel mais Zacharie l'entend. Il se retourne.

« Réjouis-toi, Dean ! A présent, il te suivra partout, comme le chien en lequel tu l'as transformé.

« Cas est mon ami, pas mon chien », grince Dean, les dents tellement serrées qu'il les sent prêtes à éclater.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il n'est pas étonnant que tu aies si peu d'amis… »

Le salopard a visé juste et la flèche fait mal, très mal. Pendant un instant, il est à court de mots et son silence coûte très cher à Castiel. Zacharie se tourne de nouveau vers lui et lève un pied, visiblement avec l'intention d'écraser l'une des ailes de Cas. Ce dernier roule des yeux épouvantés et Dean sent son cœur s'arrêter.

« ARRÊTE ! crie-t-il, horrifié. ARRÊTE, FILS DE PUTE, STOP ! »

Zacharie immobilise son pied à quelques millimètres du dos de Cas et se tourne vers lui.

« Oui, Dean ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Dean ferme les yeux.

« Ne fais pas ça, murmure-t-il. Laisse-le, je t'en prie. »

Au sol, Cas frémit.

« Dean… gémit-il tout bas. »

« Tu sais ce que tu dois me donner pour que j'arrête, Dean, réplique légèrement Zacharie, son pied toujours levé. Alors donne-le-moi et Castiel gardera ses ailes. Ou au moins l'une d'entre elle, ajoute-t-il en pouffant. »

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure sans cœur et un sous-fifre qui ne mérite même pas que Dieu pose ses yeux sur lui ! » explose Dean.

Par l'Enfer, il n'a jamais haï quelqu'un avec une telle intensité. Pas même Alastair. Il a touché juste. Zacharie semble soudain perdre son calme. Il s'écarte de Cas et se rapproche de Dean, les yeux rétrécis par une rage inhumaine.

« Comment oses-tu prétendre parler au nom du Seigneur ? siffle l'ange alors qu'il le saisit sans ménagement par le col, l'étranglant à moitié. Comment oses-tu prononcer Son nom, toi, Dean Winchester, pauvre âme ridiculement torturée, abjecte et pathétique création incapable de voir plus loin que le mot « Sam » ? »

Une fois de plus, les mots frappent près, très près du centre mais pas tout à fait. Parce que désormais, « Sam » n'est plus le seul nom à le faire avancer, à le rendre prêt à se jeter dans les flammes de l'Enfer sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il adresse à Zacharie son rictus le plus moqueur.

« Parce qu'il m'a envoyé le meilleur de ses anges me dire la vérité, réplique-t-il.

L'éclat outragé dans les yeux de Zacharie n'a pas de prix. L'espace d'un instant, le contrôle de l'ange sur le corps de chasseur glisse et Dean s'y engouffre. En un battement de cœur, il a saisi le Colt, le braque sur le front de Zacharie et tire à bout portant. La lumière explose de partout.


	6. Depuis quand ?

Vous n'y croyiez peut-être plus et quelque part, je comprends mais voici enfin la suite ! J'avoue, j'ai galéré. J'avais une idée en tête mais elle s'est avérée très compliquée à coucher sur le papier de manière subtile, donc j'espère que ça passe !

Encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos alertes ! Spécial merci à : **yakusokuyumi****, ****Orange-sanguine****, ****barjy02****, Koul, ****choup37****, ****marianclea****, ****Eagles****, Le Changenom** (je ne pense pas et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu de review dans ce sens, que qui ce soit regrette Zacharie, encore que maintenant, je serais curieuse de le voir interagir avec Naomi, juste pour rigoler), **Hanakasama****, ****YEELEEN** (oui je sais, j'écris lentement ! désolée **!), ****zaika****, ****rosemariep88****, ****Dupond et Dupont**** et vittoria** (la comparaison est extrêmement flatteuse, je t'en remercie ! :-D)

**Note de l'auteur** : ce chapitre est très spécial par rapport à ceux qui ont précédé, énormément voire uniquement du blabla, des dialogues quoi. Mais après tant d'action, il fallait faire une pause et laisser nos deux chéris digérer un peu et discuter parce que du coup, depuis le début, ils n'ont pas eu le temps.

Eeeeet…. Gabriel et Sam font leur apparition ! Surtout Sam en fait, depuis la saison 7, il me plait de plus en plus et je voulais développer sa propre relation avec Castiel, ne pas centrer la fic uniquement sur Dean et Cas, même si ça reste l'objet principal. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre 6  
Depuis quand… ?

Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. L'agonie l'a balayé, submergé, noyé dans un monde où les seuls sons audibles sont ceux de ses hurlements et le rire glacial de Zacharie. La souffrance dans ses ailes, la sensation d'os brisés frottant les uns contre les autres, les brûlures abominables le long de sa poitrine, sa gorge écorchée qui semble dégouliner de sang tant il hurle… Il hurle et hurle et rien ne se passe, rien ne s'apaise et le rire de Zacharie est partout, autour de lui, en lui. Il est de retour au Paradis, entre les mains de son supérieur et de ses frères, torturé, brisé en morceaux, écrasé, humilié et il n'y a pas d'endroit en lui, dans sa Grâce pour y échapper, tout n'est qu'agonie, souffrance et terreur.

Il perçoit vaguement un éclat de lumière derrière ses paupières clauses puis une énergie puissante – _Ga… Gabriel ?_ - se répand une fois de plus à l'intérieur de lui. Elle s'infiltre dans son véhicule, dans sa Grâce, réparant les tissus, les organes, remaniant l'énergie de ses ailes dans une étreinte ferme et rapide mais totalement dépourvue de chaleur. Tout à coup, il est un de nouveau. Le changement, brutal, le pétrifie.

Allongé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il rouvre lentement les yeux pour constater que les anges ont disparu. Ils ont changé de monde, encore une fois. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Haletant, Cas inspire profondément et ferme les yeux en se répétant cette simple phrase. _Illusion, pas réel. Illusion, pas réel. _Mais c'est comme pour la réalité précédente : se le répéter ne change absolument rien et le froid… Il a tellement froid et son véhicule refuse de s'arrêter de trembler.

Des bruits de pas en train d'approcher retentissent, une silhouette s'approche de lui, main levée et l'instinct guerrier de Cas prend brutalement le contrôle, court-circuitant tout le reste. Les anges sont revenus ! Il est en danger, Dean, où est… - et sa main fuse vers l'avant, paume tournée vers l'ennemi. La silhouette est violemment projetée en arrière, renverse une table et tombe au sol dans un grand bruit de bois brisé. Pas loin mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de se redresser, déployer ses ailes et…« Aouch ! Cas ! »

L'ange se fige en plein mouvement. Cette voix… Il connaît cette voix. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et voit la silhouette, non l'homme, se redresser péniblement et tituber de nouveau dans sa direction. Il n'y a pas d'aura menaçante, pas de mauvaise intention mais il fait tout de même glisser sa lame dans sa main. L'homme s'immobilise aussitôt et lève les mains, vides.

« Cas… C'est moi, mec. C'est Dean. »

Le nom est comme la seconde de silence qui suit le dernier mugissement de l'orage. Il donne au monde une clarté absolue, dissipe ténèbres, peurs et doutes et tout à coup, les couleurs familières de l'aura du chasseur se manifestent de nouveau et Cas le reconnaît enfin. C'est bien Dean. _Son _Dean. Dean va bien, Dean n'a rien. Les anges sont partis. _Partis. _Cas lâche sa lame et renverse la tête en arrière, yeux fermés, avec la sensation qu'un poids énorme vient de quitter sa poitrine. Il passe une main tremblante sur son visage. Il n'y a plus de danger, Zacharie n'est plus là, Dean n'a pas dit oui pour le sauver, ils ont changé de dimension. Pourquoi le cœur de son véhicule bat-il si vite ?

« Cas, ça va mec ? »

Une main se pose sur son genou et l'ange a malgré lui un brusque mouvement de recul. Les yeux de Dean flamboient d'émotion puis le masque se remet en place et le chasseur lève de nouveau ses mains.

« Je ne vais pas te blesser, Cas, je te le jure. »

Il veut lui faire comprendre que oui, il sait et qu'il est désolé mais sa Grâce est toujours en état d'alerte maximale, son corps tendu comme une corde prête à se rompre. _Calme-toi. Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi. _Il faut qu'il se concentre sur le présent, ils sont vulnérables, Dieu sait ce que Gabriel a prévu pour eux cette fois. _Respire. Respire._

« Cas ? Tu m'entends ? »

L'ange hoche péniblement la tête et parvient à desserrer les dents.

« Je… je t'entends, Dean. »

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Les traits de Dean se durcissent encore, presque enragés et Cas se raidit, près à endurer un énième réprimande mais à la place, Dean lui saisit le poignet et le rapproche brusquement de lui. Instinctivement, l'ange tente de se dégager.

« Regarde-moi, mec, ordonne le chasseur en maintenant son étreinte. Regarde-moi ! insiste-t-il alors que l'ange détourne le regard. Cas, écoute-moi attentivement. C'est fini, d'accord ? Zach est mort et refroidi, je l'ai buté, ok ? Il ne va rien t'arriver, les anges te feront plus de mal. Je te promets, je les laisserai plus te toucher. »

Les yeux verts se rivent dans les siens, féroces et déterminés. Ils brûlent d'une volonté farouche, presque divine qui transcende tout, Enfer, Terre et Paradis ; il lui rappelle Michael, et sa foi inébranlable mais alors que la force colossale de son frère pétrifie, celle de Dean rassure. La Grâce de Castiel s'y accroche et lentement, doucement, se calme. Il inspire profondément et laisse échapper une expiration tremblante et avec elle, un peu de la tension et la terreur accumulées s'envolent.

Zacharie n'a pas frappé au hasard. Le salaud a visé exactement les mêmes endroits que lors de sa séance de redressement. A l'époque, il avait à peine tenu le coup après sa réintégration. Depuis, les blessures ont bien évidemment guéri mais le traumatisme énergétique, la terreur et l'inimaginable souffrance ne s'étaient, elles, pas évanouies. Elles étaient restées, cachées, soigneusement ignorées parce qu'un soldat, même blessé, ne peut tout simplement pas rester au sol et pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur physique n'est pas le pire cependant. C'est bien au-delà de cela, à l'intérieur même de lui c'est quelque chose de contre nature, qui va à l'encontre de son essence profonde. Il n'est plus un ange. Etre torturé par ses frères, tué par l'un d'eux, revenir pour être dorénavant traqué avec ordre, pour ceux qui depuis toujours sont son havre de paix, de le tuer à vue, simplement parce qu'il a choisi d'aider Dean et de sauver les humains…

Gabriel le sait. _Bien sûr_ qu'il le sait. Et pourtant, il a choisi de l'y renvoyer, de lui faire revivre encore une fois ce cauchemar qui le hante et le ronge depuis des mois. Pire, il s'en est servi pour atteindre Dean alors que la précédente réalité avait déjà terriblement ébranlé le chasseur. Castiel ignore si l'archange cherchait encore une fois à les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, ou s'il essayait de convaincre Dean de dire oui et il s'en moque. Que Gabriel s'en prenne à lui, il peut le comprendre – il ne se fait pas la moindre illusion sur les sentiments de Gabriel à son égard – mais qu'il se serve de lui pour nuire à Dean, il ne peut le tolérer.

Il rencontre à nouveau le regard de Dean et hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il va bien. Le jeune homme le fixe encore quelques instants puis il lâche son poignet et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il a l'air exténué. Cas balaie rapidement du regard la pièce où ils se trouvent du regard et soupire de soulagement. Bobby. Ils sont chez Bobby. Probablement pas de retour dans le monde réel mais au moins, cet endroit est familier et rassurant.

« Tu as dit non », murmure-t-il.

Dean émet un son à mi chemin entre le ricanement amer et le gloussement.

« Et comment que j'ai dit non. Plutôt crever que de faire plaisir à ce porc en costume. »

Le coin des lèvres de Cas s'incurve vers le haut.

« Merci. »

Dean siffle de dédain, les mâchoires crispées.

« Ton frère est un putain d'enfoiré. Bordel ! s'écrie-t-il en se relevant avec une brusquerie qui trahit sa nervosité et l'ampleur de sa peur. Comment il a pu faire ça ? Qu'ils nous mettent en couple, passe encore. Qu'il te fasse crever dans le futur, c'est complètement ignoble mais ça colle au personnage. Mais qu'il te fasse torturer par Zach… devant moi… C'est vraiment gerbant ! »

Cas pince les lèvres face à l'émotion contenue dans la voix du chasseur.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je me suis laissé prendre bêtement et il s'est servi de moi comme otage contre toi. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

Dean rouvre des yeux abasourdis. Son expression est parfaitement similaire à celle de l'autre Dean.

« Cas, punaise, si tu n'étais pas sous le choc, je t'en collerais une. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer… »

« S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi, Dean ! l'interrompt Cas, las de voir que Dean continue de se sentir coupable, quelque soit la situation. Mon rôle est de te protéger, pas de fournir aux anges un moyen supplémentaire de t'atteindre ! ».

Le chasseur ouvre la bouche pour répliquer puis une pensée semble lui traverser l'esprit et il se détourne, l'air soudain mal à l'aise. Il fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre, une main sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te barrer, Cas ? » demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

La question est brusque, presque agressive comme si Dean l'avait crachée. Elle est comme un coup et Cas écarquille brièvement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? poursuit le chasseur. Pourquoi tu te barres pas ? Pourquoi tu restes avec nous au lieu de rejoindre ta famille ? »

L'ange fronce les sourcils, ravalant péniblement la peine que lui causent ces questions en série puis il comprend ce qui tourmente Dean et il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

« Parce que vous êtes mes amis. » Dean a un nouveau ricanement amer et cela peine Castiel. « Et parce que votre combat est juste. »

Le chasseur pivote vers lui. Il ne pleure pas mais son aura flamboie de détresse et Castiel sent sa Grâce se tendre instinctivement vers le jeune homme pour apaiser sa douleur.

« Je ne regrette pas mon choix, Dean, assure-t-il. Je savais dès le départ ce à quoi je m'exposais en rejoignant votre... »

« Non, réplique férocement Dean, les poings serrés. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Cas fronce les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Dean serre les dents. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en dire autant et semble réfléchir à une manière d'introduire le sujet, ce qui trouble Cas car Dean Winchester n'est pas du genre à choisir ses mots dans ce type de conversation.

« Tu ne vas pas seulement mourir si tu me suis, Cas, lâche-t-il finalement. Tu deviens _humain. _Et devine quoi ? Tu es malheureux, vraiment malheureux ! Je t'ai vu encaisser sans rien dire les violences de mon futur moi, et accepter de servir d'appât pour lui alors que tu savais que tu en mourrais. J'ai vu… »

Il s'étrangle lui-même d'émotion et la peine de Cas s'accentue. Dean ne lui a jamais parlé de son séjour dans le futur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit réellement surpris. Etant donné le rythme auquel sa Grâce et ses pouvoirs s'amenuisent, la conclusion logique serait qu'à un moment donné, il cesse effectivement d'être un ange. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que la perspective le réjouit, mais ce qu'il ressent n'est pas le plus important.

« Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, peu importe ce que le combat impliquait pour toi, répond-il. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que tu es un putain d'ange et que je suis en train de te traîner dans la boue ! explose Dean, furieux, et Cas hausse les sourcils – il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Parce que j'en ai ma claque de voir des gens clamser autour de moi, Cas ! »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté.

« Depuis quand mon intégrité physique entre-t-elle en ligne de compte dans tes plans d'action ? demande-t-il, sincèrement confus. »

La question est réelle. Que Dean refuse de mettre Sam, ou encore Jo et Ellen, en danger, c'est parfaitement logique. Ce sont des humains et ce sont surtout des proches de Dean. Mais que le chasseur se mette tout à coup en tête de le préserver, lui un ange, le laisse profondément perplexe : il ne lui a jamais semblé que son bien être avait un tant soit peu d'importance pour Dean. L'humain a toujours été parfaitement clair à ce sujet : Sam et le monde passent avant tout et d'ailleurs, la réaction de Dean lors de leur dispute à propos d'Ellen et Jo le prouve. Sans doute Dean l'apprécie-t-il mais pas au point de s'inquiéter pour lui ou de réclamer sa présence pour le simple plaisir de sa conversation. Le chasseur l'appelle quand il a _besoin_ de lui, et Castiel n'a même jamais songé à contester ce fait, ou à s'en plaindre. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont.

L'expression profondément choquée de Dean le prend totalement au dépourvu.

« Quoi ?! » demande le chasseur, d'une voix blanche.

Cas fronce les sourcils.

« Dean, lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'aider pour la première fois, ma vie, ou les conséquences que mes actes avaient sur moi, ne faisait pas partie des paramètres que tu prenais en compte. « S'il y a une chose pour laquelle il vaut la peine de mourir, c'est ça », n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ? »

Dean semble soudain frappé par la foudre et baisse les yeux.

« Ce… C'est pas pareil, tu… »

« Pas pareil ? répète Castiel, de plus en plus perdu. Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'y a-t-il de différent à tes yeux ? »

Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

« Bon, ça suffit, réplique-t-il. Stop. Cette conversation de meufs me casse les couilles. Reconcentrons-nous sur le moyen de sortir d'ici, ok ? »

Il est déçu, comprend Cas. Cela le déstabilise et le peine car il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait de mal et qu'il est pleinement conscient qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Pas avec Dean, le chasseur ne fonctionne pas comme cela. En temps normal, Cas aurait demandé conseil à Sam mais ici... Et alors qu'ils sombrent tous les deux dans un silence lourd d'incompréhension et de ressentiment, l'ange soupire intérieurement, mentalement épuisé. Ils ne sont pas prêts de sortir de cette boucle infernale. Si véritablement le but de Gabriel est de les rapprocher l'un de l'autre - et Cas espère de tout cœur que l'archange n'a que de l'amitié en tête car dans le cas contraire, une vie n'y suffira pas - ils en ont encore pour un moment : Dean ne semble pas disposé à faire beaucoup d'efforts.

« Dean, Gabriel ne nous laissera pas sortir tant qu'il jugera que nous n'avons pas compris la leçon, tente-t-il d'expliquer. »

« Rien à foutre, réplique le jeune homme. On a réussi la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Tu méprises peut-être Gabriel mais il est très loin d'être stupide ! Il ne se laissera pas prendre au piège une seconde fois. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Castiel inspire profondément.

« D'examiner sérieusement l'objet de notre leçon. »

Dean ricane.

« Sans moi, mec. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Te déclarer ma flamme, te demander en mariage, avoir des morpions et vivre heureux pour toujours à tes côtés ? Il peut toujours crever ! »

« Ton crâne est plus épais que je ne le pensais, Winchester, soupire alors une voix désagréablement familière. Il faudra vraiment songer à léguer ton cerveau à la science, mon mignon. A mon avis, il est plus proche de celui d'un morse que de celui d'un être humain.»

Dean et Castiel font volte-face dans un même mouvement. Assis sur le canapé défoncé du salon de Bobby, Gabriel les dévisage de son sourire le plus moqueur tout en enfournant du pop corn dans sa bouche. Debout derrière lui, Sam hausse les épaules d'un air contrit. Ni une, ni deux, Dean a dégainé le Colt, le braque sur Gabriel et fait feu. Sam a un brusque mouvement de recul mais l'archange a déjà disparu.

« Dean ! » s'exclame-il, indigné, tandis que Cas s'avance et arrache le Colt des mains de Dean, ignorant totalement le regard noir du chasseur.

« La ferme ! réplique sauvagement Dean en se tournant vers son frère, frémissant de colère. T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu au cours des dernières heures. De ce qu'_on _a vécu ! » ajoute-t-il aussitôt avec un bref regard en direction de Cas.

Sam déglutit.

« J'ai vu, Dean, murmure-t-il. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, ajoute-t-il alors qu'une expression trahie apparaît sur les traits de Dean, mais il m'a immobilisé près de lui et je ne pouvais rien faire. Et ce n'est certainement pas en lui tirant dessus que tu vas arranger les choses ! »

« C'est un bon début », riposte froidement son frère, poings serrés.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et Castiel s'empresse d'intervenir.

« Sam, sommes-nous toujours dans une réalité alternative ? »

« Ouais, soupire le jeune Winchester, avec un regard exaspéré en direction de Dean. Et maintenant, grâce à toi, j'y suis coincé aussi. Bon travail, connard ! »

« Je t'emmerde, salope, réplique Dean, avec toutefois beaucoup moins de conviction. Chier, j'en ai plein le cul ! Il me faut une bière, t'en veux une ? » ajoute-t-il en direction de Cas.

L'ange secoue la tête.

« Non merci, Dean. »

« Tant pis pour toi. »

Et il s'éloigne en bougonnant. Cas le suit un moment des yeux puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé de Bobby, à l'endroit où se trouvait Gabriel quelques instants plus tôt, une main devant les yeux. Il est épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'il remarque à peine le léger changement d'énergie autour de lui, signe que Gabriel est de nouveau entré en action. Il n'a plus la force, ni de le voir, ni de s'y intéresser. Il est las et surtout, triste. Le souvenir du Dean tellement plus ouvert qu'il a rencontré quelques heures avant continue de flotter dans sa mémoire et il n'apprécie pas du tout le regret que cette image fait monter en lui.

Il entend Sam rapprocher une chaise et s'asseoir en face de lui et redresse la tête. Comme toujours, il est frappé de l'infinie compassion qui illumine les yeux bruns du cadet Winchester.

« Je suis désolé, Cas, murmure le jeune homme. J'ai… j'ai essayé de dissuader Gabriel, je… Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça. »

« Non, il ne l'avait pas, approuve Cas en hochant la tête. Et je ne le lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais tu n'as pas à te blâmer, Sam. _Je _ne te blâme pas. Et Dean non plus ».

Sam lui adresse un léger sourire triste avant de détourner les yeux et Cas soupire intérieurement. Sam et Dean ont un don pour se sentir coupables de choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle.

Il remarque que le jeune homme s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Quelle question veux-tu me poser, Sam ? »

Le jeune homme tressaille, surpris, et lève vers lui des yeux hésitants, visiblement très mal à l'aise avant de se gratter la gorge.

« Est-ce que c'était vrai ? finit-il par murmurer en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux dire, ce que Zacharie, ou au moins le Zacharie que vous avez vu, a dit. Il a dit qu'il t'avait… brisé. » Castiel se raidit au souvenir. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ALLAIS DIRE AUX WINCHESTER ? REPONDS SOLDAT ! »_

_La foudre le transperce de haut en bas, les lames s'enfoncent de toutes parts dans sa Grâce. Il essaie, il essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler mais la douleur est en train de le rendre fou. _

_« REPONDS ! »_

_C'est pire, pire que tout ce qu'il a pu endurer jusqu'à présent. C'est le Paradis qui tonne à l'unisson dans sa tête, assourdissant, brutal, furieux et il ne peut pas se cacher. Il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus. C'est trop. Trop, trop, TROP ! Sa Grâce dégouline de son œil droit. _

_Stop… Stop, stop, stop. Arrêtez, arrêtez, stop !_

_« REPONDS ! »_

« Cas ? »

L'ange tressaille et cligne des yeux. En face de lui, une main tendue, posée sur son épaule, Sam le fixe avec une inquiétude évidente. Castiel déglutit et repousse péniblement le souvenir.

« Je vais bien, Sam. Ce qui s'est passé n'a plus d'importance. Je… »

Il s'interrompt en voyant Sam baisser soudain les yeux vers ses genoux et hausser les sourcils, l'air alarmé. L'ange prend alors conscience du tressautement sur ses genoux et jure intérieurement.

Ses mains ont recommencé à trembler.

Dean fulmine intérieurement. Il était à deux doigts. A deux doigts de sortir de cette putain de réalité à la con et de régler enfin son compte à ce putain d'archange mais non ! Il avait fallu que l'emplumé réussisse à se barrer. Au nom du ciel, n'y a-t-il donc aucune justice dans ce bas monde ? Non en fait, question stupide.

Il décapsule une bière tirée du frigo de Bobby – au moins ils sont dans un environnement familier – et avale une gorgée mais les récents événements rendent même le goût de sa boisson fétiche bien amer. Il est épuisé, nerveusement à bout. Entre son énième mort dans un accident de voiture, le suicide du Cas de 2014, la séance de torture made in Zach et les questions de l'ange en imper, tellement naïves qu'elles en deviennent gênantes, Dean pense qu'il a largement mérité une cuite ou deux. Il avale une nouvelle gorgée.

_« Depuis quand mon intégrité physique entre-t-elle en ligne de compte dans tes plans ? »_

Dean jure tout bas. Il ne s'émeut pas facilement mais cette question totalement dépourvue de sarcasme, posée avec une honnêteté désarmante lui a fait mal. Vraiment mal. D'une part, parce qu'aussi douloureux que ce soit à admettre, elle est légitime – en une fraction de seconde, Dean s'est remémoré toutes les fois où l'ange a risqué sa vie pour lui sans que lui-même pense ne serait-ce qu'à le remercier et il a cru mourir de honte et d'autre part, parce qu'il a soudain réalisé que Cas lui-même est intimement persuadé que son sort indiffère Dean.

Ce qui est faux, totalement faux ! Au nom du ciel il n'est pas un monstre ! Mais cet imbécile d'ange en imper semble incapable de le comprendre. Bordel, il l'a tout de même étreint ! Et Monsieur s'estime mal aimé ? Il ne va tout de même devoir lui faire une déclaration larmoyante d'amitié à la vie à la mort ?

Il ferme les yeux. Maudit, maudit Gabriel. Il faut vraiment qu'ils sortent de là, tous et tout de suite. Maintenant que Sam est là, ils vont pouvoir y réfléchir sérieusement.

Il se redirige vers le salon d'où l'écho de la discussion de son frère et de son ami s'élève et Dean a un rictus amusé. On peut compter sur la femme géante pour faire du _angel bounding _dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Quel fayot… Il passe le seuil, le commentaire sarcastique déjà au bord des lèvres, et se fige brutalement en entendant son frère.

« … dit qu'il t'avait brisé. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Un saut d'eau glacé à la figure lui aurait fait exactement le même effet. L'espace de quelques secondes, peut-être moins, Dean voit la façade, habituellement si impassible de l'ange, s'effriter pour laisser apparaître une expression tellement hantée qu'elle lui glace le sang. C'est une expression brisée, des yeux anciens emplis de cauchemars et d'une perte plus profonde que Dean ne pourra jamais le comprendre. Une douleur face à laquelle il se sent infiniment petit, stupide et inadéquat.

Soudain, il est furieux contre Sam et lui flanque une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Putain, où sont passés tes gênes féminins, Samantha ? aboie-t-il sèchement. T'as déjà entendu parler du mot « tact » ? »

C'est tout de même un comble que ce soit à lui de dire ce genre de choses ! Mais Sam ne réagit pas, ni ne fait aucun signe montrant qu'il l'a entendu. Pas un tressaillement, un mouvement, rien. A la place, il tend une main et la pose sur l'épaule de Cas dont les mains se sont remises à trembler.

Dean fronce les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _Il jette un coup d'œil à Castiel. Lui non plus n'a pas bronché. D'ordinaire, il a les yeux rivés sur lui et là, même pas un regard, un signe indiquant qu'il a remarqué Dean. Le chasseur réfléchit un instant puis va se planter juste à côté de son frère et lui passe la main devant les yeux. Aucune réaction. Sam continue d'étreindre l'épaule de Cas tandis que l'ange reprend peu à peu contrôle de ses mains et Dean sent un début d'angoisse en même temps qu'une immense frustration l'envahir. Gabriel n'a pas épuisé son stock d'idées sadiques. L'archange semble cette fois avoir décidé de l'isoler et de le contraindre à écouter son frère et son ami discuter sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Dean ferme les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez… Dieu, qu'il est las…

« Je suis désolé, Cas, murmure Sam, l'air mortifié. Je… je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question, c'était stupide. »

« Ca, tu peux le dire, crétin ! » aboie sèchement Dean en relevant la tête.

Il manque de s'étouffer en voyant Cas attraper délicatement le poignet de Sam avec des yeux emplis d'affection et… et est-ce que l'ange vient de… d'étreindre la main de son frère ?

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, Sam. Le résultat aurait été le même, fussiez-vous arrivés à temps. Et comme je l'ai dit à Dean, je savais à quoi je m'exposais. »

Et il lâche sa main. Sam ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, l'air d'avoir reçu le plafond sur le crâne mais il finit par sourire et Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Tain, les mecs, vous êtes tellement gays ».

Mais intérieurement, il est bouche bée. Depuis quand l'ange et son frère s'adressent-ils l'un à l'autre et se touchent-ils avec autant de familiarité ?

_« Tu l'as dit à Sam mais pas à moi ? »_

_« Sam a posé la question. »_

Dean grimace. C'est vrai. Consumé par la culpabilité et par le chagrin de la perte d'Ellen et Jo, il ne s'était pas un instant interrogé sur le sort de Cas. Pas un instant. Il avait fallu que l'ange et son frère le lui disent. Sam le bon, le gentil, la bonne âme qui voyait tout. Sam à qui Castiel confiait visiblement des choses dont Dean n'avait aucune idée. Sam qui s'intéressait. Dean se laisse tomber sur une chaise, un goût amer dans la bouche. Son frère et son ami sont plus proches qu'il ne l'a cru et l'idée le dérange. Il n'aime pas être mis devant le fait accompli, pour quoi que ce soit. Et il n'aime pas cette impression de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Tes frères te manquent, pas vrai ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé » demande Sam avec une douceur attristée.

Dean ricane.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Comment ils pourraient lui manquer ? Ce sont des trous du c… »

« Oui ».

Dean tourne vivement la tête vers Cas. L'ange fait toujours face à Sam mais ses yeux sont lointains et… tristes. Vraiment tristes.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! explose-t-il. Tes frangins n'ont fait que te causer des problèmes ! Ils t'ont tué et ils n'hésiteront pas à recommencer s'ils te choppent ! Comment tu peux les regretter ? »

Il sait très bien qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse mais il s'en moque. Que Cas ait le cafard, il peut le comprendre, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais pas à cause de ces connards. Pas question.

« Comment est-ce ? demande alors Sam, presque avec hésitation.

Le jeune Winchester se tord nerveusement les mains et arbore l'une de ses meilleures expressions de chiot apeuré alors qu'il fixe l'ange avec des yeux emplis d'appréhension mais aussi de curiosité et d'espoir. Dean fronce les sourcils. Quel que soit ce qu'il va demander, c'est sérieux.

Castiel incline la tête sur le côté sans comprendre et Sam prend une profonde inspiration.

« Le Paradis », murmure-t-il.

Avec le recul, Dean se dira qu'il a été incroyablement égoïste de réagir de cette façon mais sur le moment, il ne peut s'en empêcher. A la seconde où Sam prononce le mot de « Paradis », le regard de Cas s'illumine. De chaleur, de plénitude, d'amour et la tristesse qui ne faisait que flotter dans ses orbes bleues quelques secondes auparavant semble s'intensifier à l'infini. Une tristesse que Dean identifie enfin. Il l'a vue encore et encore dans les yeux de son père mais surtout dans ceux de Sam. La nostalgie. Le manque face à la perte irrémédiable de ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur havre de paix. Leur refuge. Le Paradis est ce qui manque à Cas, intensément, ce qui l'empêche d'être complet et cela met Dean absolument hors de lui. Il se lève avec une telle brusquerie que sa chaise se renverse avec fracas et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la porte du salon. Au diable tout ça, il en a assez ! Il a besoin de conduire.

« Ce n'est pas exprimable de manière intelligible pour toi, commence Cas dans son dos. Mais… » Il hésite, cherche ses mots. « C'est comme si la partie la plus profonde de ton âme, le cœur de ton être était libéré et vibrait en parfaite harmonie avec ce qui l'entoure. » Dean se fige, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « C'est l'adéquation parfaite entre toi et le reste du monde. C'est la paix. Et une pureté absolue. » Il y a un court moment de silence puis Cas reprend. « Mais cette description est réductrice et vulgarisante à l'extrême. Il faudrait… Je peux te montrer... si tu veux. »

A ces mots, Dean se retourne, alarmé. Il ne va tout de même pas emmener Sam là-bas ?

« Me montrer ? »

« En te connectant brièvement à ma Grâce. Tu pourras sentir mon lien, même s'il est affaibli, avec le Paradis. »

Sam n'hésite pas longtemps et hoche la tête. Cas se lève du canapé, s'approche et appuie doucement deux doigts contre la tempe de son frère qui se raidit brusquement.

« Sam ! »

Dean revient précipitamment sur ses pas - quoi que Cas soit en train de faire... - mais alors qu'il s'apprête à bousculer l'ange, illusion ou pas, son frère laisse échapper une expiration tremblante, ses traits se détendent et comme si une barrière s'effondrait enfin à l'intérieur de lui, les larmes coulent. Tout à coup, le visage de Sam est transfiguré. Les rides d'anxiété et les cernes ont disparu, les muscles de sa mâchoire, de son cou et de ses épaules sont détendus, le faisant apparaître beaucoup plus jeune et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, les pupilles noisettes, d'ordinaire si tourmentées, sont emplies d'un émerveillement et d'une vénération absolus. Dean ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus magnifique.

Cas attend plusieurs minutes avant de retirer sa main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme désolé de priver Sam d'un tel bien-être. Le jeune homme cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, les joues humides de larmes, et Dean peut presque voir son aura se recroqueviller autour de lui. Pourtant, le sourire qu'il adresse à Cas est toujours aussi émerveillé.

« C'est ça que l'on ressent là haut ? C'est ce que tu ressens en permanence ? »

Cas hoche la tête en silence et contre toute attente, le sourire de Sam se fige.

« On t'a privé de ça... murmure-t-il, horrifié et Dean a un coup au cœur en comprenant ce que Sam est en train de dire. On t'a volé ta... »

« Sam, non, l'interrompt fermement Castiel. » Il se baisse jusqu'à se trouver au même niveau que Sam et le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Non, répète-t-il fermement, un ton plus bas que d'habitude et sa voix résonne d'une autorité surnaturelle ».

Sam déglutit avec un peu de peine et hoche la tête. Il s'essuie ensuite les yeux et les joues d'un revers de manche, avant de tendre la main pour étreindre brièvement le poignet de Cas.

« Merci, murmure-t-il. Vraiment. »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Cas.

« Je t'en prie. Sam, ajoute-t-il après un moment de silence, tu n'es pas _souillé _– Sam inspire brusquement, les yeux soudain flamboyants d'émotion. Quoi qu'il se soit passé et quoi que les autres anges te disent. Tu auras ta place là-haut ».

Les larmes dévalent de nouveau les joues de Sam et Dean lui-même sent ses paupières brûler dangereusement. Cas a touché juste. Son frère continue de penser qu'il ne mérite pas le bonheur, ou la paix. Depuis Azazel et surtout depuis Ruby, il est persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais, de noir en lui. Il se pense mauvais, sale comme a dit Cas. Bien sûr, ses erreurs sont graves et Dean lui-même ne s'en est toujours pas remis, mais songer que son frère ait une telle opinion de lui-même, qu'il soit si effrayé, lui fait terriblement mal. Alors entendre un Ange du Seigneur lui assurer qu'il possède une place au Paradis... L'ange mesure-t-il seulement l'importance de ce qu'il vient de dire, pour Sam comme pour lui ? _Il le sait, _réalise-t-il en voyant le regard affectueux que pose l'ange sur son petit frère. Bien sûr qu'il le sait et tout à coup, l'affection et la reconnaissance envahissent Dean. Bordel, Cas a beau être socialement inapte, naïf et parfois très embarrassant, il possède un cœur, un dévouement et une loyauté d'une force rare.

« Merci mec, murmure-t-il tout bas. Putain... Merci ».

Et s'il y a des larmes qui coulent eh bien tant pis. Qu'elles coulent. Pour ce genre de raisons, il veut bien en verser. Sam renifle bruyamment et se racle la gorge.

« Je... euh... bredouille-t-il, l'air encore secoué. Je... vais voir ce que fait Dean, ok ? »

Castiel hoche la tête et se renfonce dans le canapé. Dean fronce les sourcils. De toute évidence, Sam _sait _qu'il se trouve ici, près d'eux, mais il quitte tout de même la pièce, Dieu seul sait pour quoi. Il suit son frère des yeux et écoute le bruit décroissant de ses pas avant de se lever pour se planter devant Cas, bras croisés. Maintenant qu'il y fait attention, l'ange semble exténué. La manière dont il ferme les yeux et se frotte la tempe du bout du doigt est inhabituellement humaine. C'est une vision terrifiante et Dean se demande depuis quand son ami ne s'est pas reposé. Si les anges se sont récemment attaqués à lui. S'il est blessé. Dean serre les dents et les poings. Dès qu'ils seront sortis de ce putain de monde, il obligera l'ange à rester près d'eux, anges et quête de Dieu ou pas. Le temps qu'il se remette. Le temps d'être sûr qu'il va bien. Le temps de...

« Dean refuse de venir, fait alors la voix de Sam. »

Cas relève la tête, sourcils froncés, alors que le jeune Winchester reprend place sur son fauteuil, un air frustré plutôt convaincant, Dean doit le reconnaître, sur le visage. La salope a visiblement un plan précis en tête concernant Cas.

« Pourquoi ? » demande l'ange.

« Je crois avoir compris qu'il laissait les « deux geeks » se charger de la stratégie puisque lui n'était visiblement bon qu'à faire monter le niveau de merde dans lequel vous pataugez depuis quelques heures. »

Malgré la situation, Dean réprime difficilement un éclat de rire. C'est plutôt bien trouvé. Cas fronce les sourcils.

« Les deux... geeks ? » répète-t-il, confus.

« Un terme actuel qui désigne une personne obsédée par quelque chose, dans notre cas, les livres, je pense. »

« Oh... »

Il y a un moment de silence puis Sam se penche en avant.

« Cas… demande-t-il prudemment, et Dean plisse les yeux, soupçonneux – qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à Dean du monde que tu as vu ? »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » aboie Dean, avant de réaliser que la question l'intéresse.

« Dean ne m'a pas posé la question, répond l'ange en évitant toutefois le regard du jeune Winchester. Je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt ».

Encore une fois, l'honnêteté de la réponse frappe durement Dean mais il est surtout intrigué. Pourquoi Cas a-t-il soudain l'air si mal à l'aise ?

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de lui parler ? De quoi que ce soit ? Tu me parles bien à moi. »

Dean pince les lèvres, le sentiment amer menaçant de l'envahir de nouveau.

« Ne crois-tu pas que si ce que je traverse intéressait Dean, il me poserait davantage de questions ? réplique l'ange, visiblement agacé. Ce Dean là n'était pas le véritable Dean. Jamais il ne m'aurait… » Il s'interrompt brutalement et se retourne, l'air paniqué, comme pour vérifier que le chasseur n'est pas en train d'espionner la conversation. « Il n'aurait jamais fait cela et tu le sais très bien. »

Dean ne comprend absolument rien. De quoi sont-ils en train de parler ?

« Dean ne le montre pas mais il tient à toi, assure Sam avec une conviction qui laisse Dean perplexe – bordel, jusqu'à i peine deux heures, lui-même n'était pas au courant. Il a essayé de te le dire tout à l'heure… »

Il ne devrait pas être surpris. _Bien sûr _que Sam a compris. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Cas dont les sourcils se sont froncés sous le coup de la confusion.

« Quand a-t-il essayé de me dire cela ? »

Sam arbore brièvement sa bitch-face n°6 « Mec… sérieusement ?! » avant de répondre.

« Lorsqu'il t'a dit que les choses avaient changé depuis que tu nous as rejoint ».

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport ».

« Cas… explique patiemment son frère. Ce qui a changé c'est que tu n'es plus simplement un ange qui nous a rejoints. Tu es un ami, un véritable ami. »

Dean ignore s'il doit être indigné de voir Sam exposer ses sentiments à Cas ou reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même. Cas a haussé les sourcils.

« Oh… » murmure-t-il en détournant le regard.

Assez étrangement, la nouvelle semble le contrarier. Dean n'y comprend plus rien. N'était-ce pas ce que l'ange voulait entendre ? Qu'il faisait partie du groupe ? Sam fronce lui aussi les sourcils mais il ne relève pas.

« Tu peux te confier à lui », insiste-t-il.

« Je ne parlerai de rien à Dean », réplique alors sèchement l'ange.

« Merci, » grogne le jeune homme, vexé et surpris par la violence du ton de son ami.

Pourquoi Cas réagit-il aussi brutalement ?

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? » demande Sam.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Ce serait inutile. Dean n'est pas comme cela, je ne peux pas lui demander de changer. »

« Même si son comportement te blesse ? »

« Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance, répond Castiel sur un ton sec indiquant clairement qu'il ne veut plus en parler. »

Sam en reste bouche bée. De son côté, Dean se mord les lèvres. Le visage de Cas est redevenu illisible mais le chasseur sait lire les signes désormais. Il voit la tristesse s'accrocher dans les yeux bleus de son ami, ses mâchoires crispées et la ligne rigide de ses épaules et cette vue lui fait mal. Savoir qu'il est la cause de ce chagrin lui fait mal et l'effraie. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Cas accordait autant d'importance à son comportement et à la manière dont Cas se ferme à la conversation, il y a fort à parier que l'ange non plus. Ils ont plus de points communs qu'il ne le soupçonnait. Sam secoue la tête.

« Ça fonctionne pas comme ça, Cas… murmure Sam. Tu fais partie de notre groupe, c'est donnant, donnant. Tu nous aides, on t'aide. Juste… Parle-nous. »

« Dean ne parle pas. Il n'y a que toi qui parles, Sam. »

Dean éclate de rire face à l'épique bitch-face de son frère.

« Et bim ! Bien envoyé, Cas ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la même chose, contre-attaque Sam, les poings serrés pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. Dean n'est pas un modèle à suivre en tout. En particulier dans le domaine des émotions. »

« Eh ! »

Non mais ça va, oui ? Il n'est pas non plus un handicapé émotionnel, par l'enfer ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette discussion de meufs ? Lui veut savoir ce que Cas a traversé dans sa réalité alternative. Il n'a jamais eu en tête de pousser Cas à lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Ça le regarde, nom d'un chien !

Castiel soupire et se penche en avant, coudes appuyés sur les genoux, et se pince l'arrête du nez. Son attitude est tellement similaire à la sienne lorsqu'il est contraint à une conversation désagréable que Dean pourrait presque en rire. Presque.

« Je souhaiterais mettre un terme à cette conversation à présent, Sam, finit-il par déclarer. »

L'ange n'a pas haussé le ton mais l'inflexion impérative de sa voix est bien réelle et Sam ne s'y trompe pas. Il lève les mains, un air néanmoins frustré sur le visage.

« Ok, ok, très bien. »

« Ca t'apprendra à te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, lâche sèchement Dean. »

Il n'est pas réellement en colère contre son frère – quoique... A bien y réfléchir, il est désormais clair que Sam participe activement aux plans de Gabriel. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas cherché à tirer les vers du nez à Castiel comme cela. Dean sait que son frère n'a que de bonnes intentions en tête mais ça ne l'empêche pas de penser que ce ne sont pas les affaires de Sam. C'est à lui et à Cas de régler le problème et à personne d'autre. Et certainement pas à un connard d'archange.

Le jeune homme lève la tête vers le plafond et soupire.

« C'est bon, connard. T'as gagné, je vais lui parler, ok ? » Il attend quelques secondes mais rien ne se passe et il pousse un soupir exaspéré. « Je viens de dire que j'allais le faire, bordel. Te fais pas plus con que tu n'es, sérieusement... » Toujours rien. « Putain, Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise exactement ? Que je prête serment la main sur le cœur ? Que je rampe pour que tu daignes m'honorer de ta présence ? »

« Tu ne comprends toujours rien, ma parole ».

Dean sursaute et fait brusquement volte-face. Gabriel se tient devant lui, bras croisés, et sourire en coin aux lèvres. Le chasseur se fait violence pour réprimer l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la bouche et serre les dents.

« J'ai dit que j'allais lui parler... grince-t-il, furieux. »

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Rien qui te concerne ! »

« Au contraire, mon trésor ! Il y a toujours examen avant l'octroi du diplôme. »

Dean serre les poings.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma... enfin... »

« A ta _relation avec Cas _? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Dean ne répond pas et le sourire de Gabriel s'étire.

« Cas est quelqu'un de très calme et de mesuré d'habitude. Tu as réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui en soi est un petit exploit, je dois le reconnaître. J'ai voulu en connaître la raison et je n'ai pas été déçu. Tu es incapable de comprendre. Tu ne _vois _pas, Deano. Même ce qui se trouve sous ton putain de pif. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Il commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête d'entendre des gens dire qu'il est aveugle et stupide.

« Tout à l'heure, réplique légèrement Gabriel. Mais si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu as intérêt à te mettre à table, mon trésor. Personnellement, j'ai tout mon temps. Je doute que tu puisses en dire autant. »

Dean serre les poings, enragé de se sentir autant sur la défensive. Il est hors de question qu'il parle de ça avec Gabriel. D'abord, il est homme d'action, pas de mots, et ensuite…

« Ce sont nos affaires, pas les tiennes ! explose-t-il. Tu attends quoi ? Que je me jette à ses pieds en demandant pardon ? Que je lui roule un patin ? Que je lui déclare ma flamme ? »

« Car flamme il y a ? » réplique Gabriel en haussant un sourcil, l'air soudain très intéressé.

Dean le fixe, incrédule avant de fusiller l'archange du regard.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Cas, gronde-t-il. Peu importe ce que tu en penses. C'est un ange ! Et c'est un mec ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ?! Et alors, je suis hétérosexuel ! Et ça ne changera pas sous prétexte que tu t'es lancé le défi de me caser avec ton frère. »

Gabriel secoue la tête, l'air à la fois fasciné et consterné de ce qu'il entend.

« Je suis désolé, Deano, ricane-t-il. Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris. »

Clac.


End file.
